


My Past, Our Future

by Dark Angel (NiaChase), NiaChase



Series: LawLight [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autopsies, Blow Jobs, Bottom L (Death Note), Bottom Yagami Light, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, From Sex to Love, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Poison, Rough Sex, Shooting Guns, Top L (Deathnote), Top Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/Dark%20Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: L is back to case hunting after beating Kira aka Light at his own game. But one day, a case finds him and L has no choice but bring Light along.Love ensue, the past is brought back, and they only hopes their future is bright.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: LawLight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568467
Comments: 110
Kudos: 187





	1. Not in my Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWasAlwaysDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/gifts).



L Lawliet sat in front of his computer, scrolling through cases and cold cases that may capture his interest. Bank robberies, Drug deals, missing people, none that really captured his attention. It has been a while since someone kept him on his toes, not since… nevermind.

That’s in the past. Ever since then, things had been easy for him. Petty crimes, tracing hackers, and finding lost loved ones. For those, all he needed was to give direction than show his face. No physical involvement needed. It would have been a waste of time. L sighed, sitting back and placing his chin on his knee. 

Watari walked up to him from behind, lowering a tray that held a plate of cookies. “Anything catching your interest, sir?” Watari asked, his eyes scanning the document on the screen, L picked up a cookie. “None that needs my involvement. These crimes nowadays seem to slack the usual urgency and mysteriousness like it used to be. Dare I say repetitive in different ways, but all ending in failure.” L said before taking a bite out of the cookie. 

Watari cracked a smiled. “Are you perhaps missing the supernatural part of the crimes? You know, the one that almost ended your life.” Watari asked, setting the tray down. L hummed. “I wouldn’t say he almost won. Kept me on my toes, sure, but I knew what I was doing.” L said, but knew what Watari said was true.

He had to catch himself plenty of times, be more careful and watchful than usual of the young teen that matched him perfectly. “How is he?” Watari asked. L wouldn’t be stupid enough to let the boy go away from his watchful eyes. Not after everything that happened. “He is quiet and so will I. He has not presented any trouble worth my attention and looking into.” L told him, but a part of him wanted to pull up the surveillance anyway to see him.

It has been a week since the last time he checked upon him. Watari looked at the back of L head, knowing him better than anyone else and maybe even L too. “He doesn’t need to bring trouble to gather your attention. Him existing already does enough to cause your eyes to stray to him.” Watari said before walking away. L frowned, refuse to think of those words as true. Mere interest due to intellect, yes, but nothing more,  


But those words didn’t keep him from checking on Light.  


The surveillance on Light showed Light currently sleep in his bed. The stray of red hair spread out on the white pillows, the slow rise and fall of the covers on top of him accompanied by the soft breaths coming from Light's mouth proved that Light was truthfully sleeping.

Light's bedroom was neat and tidy, books stack up on shelves, a desk with stray papers and a close notebook on top. But it was The Notebook. That was with L currently, behind a closed and secure safe with every safety measure to keep it out of anyone's hands. 

While L did let Light go, he wasn't foolish to tell Light where it was once L had his hands on it. Light knows L got it though. L spin on his chair, grabbing another cookie. Light was interesting to him. Such a young guy to have so much hate… no, a high sense of pride in himself to think he should become God of the New World, passing justice on what he deems fit.

He was still slightly confused when he almost believed Light was innocent and another Kira was doing to killings. So much fight and loyalty to prove he wasn't Kira to go down the drain when he touched that notebook again. L has done much research as he can about it, looking up Shinigamis and death Notebooks as he can to gather further research.

It also made him realize Supernatural beings do exist, which only furthers his work to keep it quiet about it. But Light managed to pull this off for six years, L was impressed. The kid got potential. L spun on his chair, landing his sights on Light again. He can only hope Light will use it for something other than world domination. Seclusion has been good to Light, at least, that what L believed since he was the same way.

Not many know his face, only his accomplishments. But Light and a few others as well know. If Light gets his hands on the notebook again, L figured he will live a short life afterward. L still didn't trust him a hundred percent, maybe ten, twenty depending on the situation. 

But not a hundred. L took another cookie. But to be honest, he would still rather have Light next to him if ever a situation occurs.  
And it did.  


\--------------------------

Light woke up to peace and quiet. Where he was staying at was away from everyone. Somewhere far from family, friends, alone. He didn't mind it, it was better than jail. L was kind enough to help him out after a few months in a jail cell. Not many knew he was Kira, but as expected, some inmates had connections to the police force and made Light knew it as well.

Being away from everyone was mercy from L. Light said goodbye to his father, mother, and sister. He needed to separate from all the things that were pissing him off, away from family so as not to put them in danger, and Light knew L was still watching him. Light looked at the obvious camera in the corner ceiling.

L wasn't crazy enough to do that, so there were a few others hidden around the room. Maybe L was thinking Light was going to do something suspicious, maybe even prompting him to do something, but Light wasn't going to. He was calmer now. More in tune with himself. 

That addiction to writing people off, to be at the top, it was a lesser need now. He understood fear wasn't the right way to do things, but at the same time, he has done well for this world. The crime was down, people were scared, it gave Light a bit of joy to know that. 

With a sigh, he hopped off the bed and headed in the bathroom to clean himself up. He stripped out of his clothes, hopped into the warm shower and let it relaxed his body. He wondered slightly if L put cameras in here as well. Or does he only watch him or is there someone else? No, L wouldn't do that.  


Light meant L letting someone else watch him, L would put cameras in his bathroom though and still watch him like a hawk, even if Light was naked.  


Light smiled. Light would do the same thing if the roles were switched. Light got out of the shower. If the roles were switched, L would be a lot worse than Light. He didn't know whether it would be a beautiful thing or an absolute disaster.


	2. Mr. Leo Walsh

L looked at the notification of an email from an unknown person. It wasn't from home nor any police academy, so whoever sent this really did his or her homework. He sipped his tea and clicked on the email, the message only presenting a link. With a raised eyebrow, he clicked on the link, opening up one of L's past accomplishments.

The arrest of a mass drug lord and sex trafficking leader name Mr. Leo Walsh. An American man with connections all over the world, maybe even in the police force. It took a year for L to take him down after knocking down many of his dirty businesses, making his way up. 

L worked with a few detectives, audio-only while doing his own research. The guy was dirty, hard guy to find, but his choices in men to work with was poor. L made sure to get that information every way possible, but it didn't take long thanks to Watari. L smiled. 

He loves that old man. L scrolled down the page, everything on the page was what he already knew. Someone wanted L to remember this. So L looked the man up. L chuckled when he pulled the man's record. The man died by a heart attack during the time period Light was Kira.

So what is this stranger trying to say to him? That they want L's help to catch Kira or trying to accuse him of being Kira. It wasn't a far off guess. The way Kira passed judgment wasn't far to how L thought, but he has limits. To think of himself as a god and take lives that easily?

Nah, he rathered stay in the dark and work behind the scenes. L went back to the email, hearing footsteps behind him. "It seems someone has a way to contact me. An article of a familiar Mr. Leo Walsh. He died during Kira's reign of terror." L explained. Watari hummed under his breath. 

"How can I forget? You went undercover as one of the kidnapped victims." Watari responded. Watari really fathered over him and made sure to keep track of where L was. L smiled. "You know, I didn't cost very much. I did a lot of work for Leo to buy me." L said. Watari chuckled.

"Makeup can only do so much. But you made it happen. So why bring him back up?" Watari asked. "The same question I'm asking, but I'm sure we'll find the answer soon enough. You mind tracing the email back to the computer it was sent. I doubt it will give us an answer, but it won't hurt to check." L requested.

"Consider it done. How's the boy?" Watari asked, pouring more tea. "Should be up by now. His usual schedule of washing in the morning, having breakfast, then working online or planning my death in his personal notebook. I think he's just doing that to get on my nerves, but it's safer so I don't mind." L said. 

Watari chuckled. It makes sense considering there are many out there who really don't like L, but he agrees that it's out to get on L's nerves than out of anger judging from the few times he watched the boy himself. Light Yagami seemed more calm and grateful to be away from everyone. No connections to the outside world, just focus on healing and himself. 

It reminded him of the time Light worked with L. 

Both wanting justice and so much passion to catch the guy. So much they went through together. They were alike in every way which is why Watari knew it captured L's attention. It was rare anyone can get on his level. L side-eyed him. Watari smiled and walk away to do what L asked. He didn't miss the familiar click of a button that if he was to turn around, he would see L watching Light again. 

\------------------------------------------------

Light was video chatting with his sister, hearing about her going out on dates. "The guy is so sweet. He took me out to dinner and we talked all night. He's taking care of his mother for a moment since she became ill. And-" "Yeah yeah, but what's his name?" Light said, still not trusting this guy. 

Sayu crossed her arms with a smile. "I'm not telling you because I know you will snoop around Light. Let me find out about him. I can handle it." Sayu said. Light smiled. His little sister is growing up. "Fine, I'll let you, for now." Light told her. She laughed, shaking her head.

An email notification popped up at the bottom of his screen, the subject saying: **I know who you are, Murderer** Light frowned. "What's wrong Light?" Sayu asked. "Sorry sis, got work to do. I'll talk to you another time." Light said. "Alright! Love you, Light!" She said. Once the video was off, Light clicked on the email. 

_Hello, Kira  
You are one hard man to find, but I have my ways of finding you. You gave everyone quite a scare. I have respect for that. But then you did something I cannot forgive you for. And trust me, I know you are not a threat anymore Mr. Yagami. And to get my message across about how serious I am, I'm sure this will show at the lengths I will go to get what I want. Hope to see you soon down the barrel of my gun, Mr. Yagami_

Light has then received another email with a link. He clicked the link to receive a live footage of the Japanese news anchor. "-it seems that a mass murder has happened at the police station. A series of policemen and women collapsing and died a short time later. There is no word if there was a murder weapon or suspect involved, but we will wait for the next update in the investigation."  


Well, okay then.  


Light was sure, if not, hoping this guy doesn't have the notebook. L wouldn't let it slip by him, but how did this guy do it? Why kill off some of the police when he or she has the power to kill off all? Does L know about this?  


Okay, he takes that last question back.  


L definitely knows by now.  


But if this person can contact Light, surely he can contact L, right? Light looked at the camera, wondering if L was watching him now. Considering the situation, Light was hoping L wasn't thinking he was part of whatever was going on. Maybe he should forward this to L, well, Watari.

He has an email address, but he was sure it wasn't his main. Either way, Light turned to his computer and did just that. Hopefully, L can stop whoever the hell this person was. Light was liking the peace and quiet he has, but he had a feeling it was about time to come out of hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watari is literally a closet shipper of LawLight and I love it.


	3. Questions and Answers

L watched the emergency broadcast on the television with a frown. He was sure it was the same person who sent him the email, just showing off his ego. "Watari, get me all the files on those who died. I want everything from their birth certificate to their daily schedule to their death certificate. If the pathologist finds something related to their deaths, I want to be known about it." L demanded.

"Yes, sir. There is an email I forward to you that came from Mr. Yagami. I would take a look at it." Watari said before walking off. From Light? L hurried over to the computer. He checked his emails to see what Light wanted him to see. The fact Light even tried to contact him was strange enough. He pulled it up, checking the message. Seems like the guy has it out for Light. 

This meant he had inside details about the Kira case. L would guess he knows about the notebook as well, but obviously, he doesn't really need it. Watari talked to him over the mic. "Sir, shall I head over to the National Police Agency tomorrow morning or are we going to wait?" Watari asked, typing can be overheard through the mic. With something this massive would draw out the best detectives to find the culprit, but whoever this is would want him to get involved as well.

A response waiting to happen.

"No, we'll give it a week to see what happens. If this person is reckless, I'm sure we'll see a response soon and the police can handle the situation. If not, I'll entertain the thought of working with the police, but highly unlikely. To cause these many deaths, the culprit has to be within them or at least close by. Is there anyone we are familiar within the agency?" L asked.

"Yes, Mr. Touta Matsuda," Watari answered. L bit his fingernail, remembering the very unpredictable officer. Kinda naive and a bit aloof, but very passionate about his work. He looked up to the chief. He's valuable if he still has that spirit. "Contact him in a week. If things don't turn for the police's favor, we'll gather only what he knows. Any information about the email?" L asked.

"It was sent from America, in a public library. Currently gathering footage around the time range the email was sent, including an hour before and an hour afterward. It shouldn't be long before I have a face and name." L hummed an affirmation. Now all he needs is the files of the officers that died. There had to be some connections to their death.

Anything from coffee, similar restaurants, to doctors, L needed to know. What about the hatred towards Light, aka Kira to the culprit? And the connection to Mr. Leo Walsh? L started pulling up files on Leo Walsh. Family, Friends, locations he was at when living to the gravesite L was certain his body lay. 

Faking death was something L would consider, but not fully trust since L was certain the man was truly dead. Not to mention no one can be stupid enough to reveal his or herself to the person he wants to investigate him. 

You never really know nowadays. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Light paced in his room, thinking it was time to go. He knew L was going to play this safe, but whoever the culprit was wasn't going to wait for L to respond. There could be a chance the culprit was heading this way. He can't just wait until L deems it so. So he packed his things, which he was sure L will see soon if not already. Part of him wonders if the notebook in the forest was still there or not.

It's been months since it was used. Should he go get it? Light paused, holding his pajama shirt. Should he? Light shook his head. He got himself in enough trouble and definitely shouldn't get involved with it again.

L was kind enough to seclude him away from everyone and let Light heal and ease himself away from the notebook. From the power it held. The temptation to help the crazy, dark world. To make it safer for the future. He can't get into that again. L gave him mercy, he can't ignore that. 

But maybe he can get it a compromise. 

L can have both of them. He wouldn't have to worry about him doing something behind his back. He just has to go get it. L would find him anyway once he leaves. Light smiled. He can see L pissed already once he notices he's gone. Motivated with the thought, Light hurriedly pack and got ready to go.

Just before he opened the door, he looked in the camera and smiled. He waved at it, laughing to himself. He opened the door and left, triggering the silent alarm to Watari. L will find him, Light was sure of that. 

\----------------------------------

"Sir, Light just left his safe house," Watari notified. L huffed. "I'm going to kill him," L growled out. L got up and got ready to find the crazy son of a bitch now. "You only had one job and that was to stay put." L said, already trying to get eyes on the boy.


	4. Lies and Choices

Light dug up the Deathnote, hands shaking as he slowly picked it up. So many names, memories, the passion flashing through his head. That urge to try it one more time, for old times sake. Light took a breath and put the notebook in his bag, feeling the presence of a familiar being nearby. He pulled out a couple of apples, thankful he stopped by the store.

"It has been a while since I last have seen you. I take it that you had failed." Ryuk stated, chuckling. Light frowned. He forgot how annoying Ryuk can be. "Shut it and eat your damn apples. You're lucky I thought of you." Light said, tossing the apples up to him. Ryuk caught it, taking a bite and moaning in pleasure. "You're too kind. So what's the plan now?" He asked.

Light got up from the ground once the notebook was secure in his pack. "The plan is that you go back to the Shinigami realm. I'm giving this notebook to L." Light said, making his way through the woods. "Well, that's pretty boring. Giving up so easily. I won't wait until you get out of jail you know." Ryuk told him.

"I'm not going to jail. During the past months, I have been hiding out, so to speak. Apparently someone is out for my head. Best to be by the world's greatest detective. I find out who is after me and be able to get rid of him quickly. And if this person is extremely good as I'm thinking, this person will eliminate L first considering he's more of a danger than I am. But L doesn't need to see you with me. I gotta gain his trust and I can't do that with you standing over me." Light told him. 

Ryuk grumbled. "Fine. I understand your plan but know that I don't like this one bit. I better get treated for this." Ryuk told him. He'll still be watching, but he guesses he'll be far away than nearby. "Good, now go. Once I'm out of these woods, it won't be long before L finds me." L said, already seeing the opening ahead.

"Fine, but I'll be watching Light Yagami," Ryuk promised before leaving. Light heard the pound of wings fade in the distance. He knew it won't be the last time he'll see Ryuk, but this excuse will satisfy the Shinigami for now. He walked out of the woods, looking around.

He watched the people walked by him, no second glance towards him, no threats of arrest or anyone spying on him. It was weird considering he had something that made him powerful and made everyone fear him, even when it was indirectly. He walked down the street, trying to find someplace he can meet L. 

He was slightly hungry. Perhaps the mall. He'll be less likely to stand out there in case this person was looking for him now. He'll fit in there. With a place in mind, he made his way there. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

L had to hack into traffic cameras to track Light. Last he saw was Light crossing the street. He figured he was going to someplace populated rather than stand out, which would be smart since he basically angered someone who's out to kill him. Watari radioed over from his office. 

"Ten in total died at the police station. Three were investigating a murder situation and had a few suspects they were going to question, but five were investigating a kidnapping of a teen girl that suspected repeated offender, Haruki Toa, once known for kidnapping underage girls and a known sex offender. The last two were on leave and recently got back from vacation." Watari inform. 

L had three options. Investigate the murder scene, the kidnapping, or the two that were on leave. The murder investigation was vague and still had some mystery to it, but the kidnapping seemed like an obvious choice with a small relation to what Leo Walsh was doing. But the two on leave had nothing and appeared innocent, begging L to investigate behind them.

"Any updates on the autopsies?" L asked. "Not until tomorrow. As for the email, a college student at Harvard University named Leslie Jenkins. I did a background check on her and she seems clean. No relation to Mr. Walsh either. Still looking up who she may have influence from to send this email, but so far, probably payment as the motive for now." Watari told him.

L hummed finger by his lips. He was still thinking about which case to follow, but his eyes glanced at a video image of Light walking into the mall. 

He has to get the boy first. 

"Watari, prepare to go to the mall. I have an idiotic boy to pick up." L said. He heard Watari chuckle over the mic before giving the affirmative. That man really was enjoying L's love life, or as L likes to call it, Lack of Love life. L wasn't interested nor did he really cared for one. 

But after one time of fooling around with Light during the investigation and helping Light leave jail so he can be alone and watch him, Watari was convinced L was interested in the boy. So what L stalked the boy when he's bored enough to know Light's schedule. Or likes the way Light sleeps. 

Heavens knows L doesn't really sleep. 

L shook his head and got up. He doesn't like him at all. Not romantically anyway. They were sexually compatible and equal in mind games, but nothing more. But even as he got in the rental car, because the limo was too obvious, L couldn't say that he didn't care for him.


	5. We Work Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!! 2020!!

Light was sitting at the food court, drinking a soda as he looked over the death note. Many people talked and walked around, ignoring him. Light found that funny how he had a weapon so openly, but hidden so well by people so ignorant about it.  


Well, all except one.  


Light wanted to smile, and he probably did, when he spotted L with a familiar slouch and his messy black hair. He looked angry, but Light simply sipped his cold sprite as if he didn't notice. The closer he got, he realized the ever-present shadow under his eyes was still there, maybe darker.

Plus, the guy still doesn't understand the importance of shoes, walking around barefooted. How in the heck he hasn't had his toes stomped on was a mystery. L sat across from him, one leg on the chair since that's all the room he can use. "You better have a good excuse as to why you left your room." L demanded. 

Light slid the Deathnote across the table along with a milkshake. "I sent you an email. All those cops died instantly and he manages to send me an email. It wouldn't be long when he finds out where I'm staying. But to ease your worry that I'm not involved, this is the second Deathnote." Light explained.

L looked at it, opening it up. It had the first fifty kills from Kira, even had Lind L. Tailor's name in this. L looked up and saw no Shinigami nearby. "Where's your Shinigami?" L asked. Light shrugged. "Probably got bored being around me. You did place me in solitary confinement." Light said.

L eyed him, not fully trusting him, but not worried about it. He touched the notebook, he will know if one shows up. The notebook seems real and not fake. With a firm grip, L took the notebook and the milkshake and Light stood up to follow him. "So what now? What's your plan?" Light asked. 

L didn't answer until he was out of the mall and in the rental car. He did take a sip of the milkshake, finding out he enjoys it and it wasn't too thick. Light smiled as he watched, glad he picked a good flavor.

They sat in the backseat, Watari not saying a word as he drove off. "Well first, get the results from the autopsy tomorrow. Once I know what killed them, which I'm sure wasn't a heart attack, then we can start moving around and not staying in one place. In the meantime, you will stay with me." L told him. 

Light smiled. "Are we going to be handcuffed again?" Light asked. He wouldn't expect anything less from L. L spared him a glance. "Do something stupid and idiotic, I might." L said. 

"I'm guessing you still don't trust me," Light said. L smirked and looked out of the window. "You don't make yourself a very trustworthy person," L stated. "Well, you have a funny way of showing you don't trust me when you let me do things trust is required to have." Light told him.

L glared at him. It was just a one-time thing. And he was weak during that moment. "You used me, I used you, that's all." L enforced. Light shrugged and kept quiet. He'll let L believe that, but Light was sure he felt something, even if it was small. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

L welcomed him to his home away from home. It was pretty bare, not much making it home considering he is always working than relaxing. The bedrooms were furnished, but untouched by L. The place was pretty big but looked vacant from the outside.

"Nice place," Light commented. L shrugged. It held enough space for him to work, so that's all that mattered. Watari opened the door for them, L thanking him before escorting Light to his room. Only Light's room.

L was planning on not making that mistake again. "Down this hallway on the left is where the kitchen is. Most likely Watari will serve your food in your room so you shouldn't have to go there. Here's your room on the right." L said, opening the door. Light walked in, not surprised how well kept it was.

Just as he was about to look around, L was about to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" Light asked. "I have business to attend to," L said. "And you're not going to let me help? C'mon L, for old times sake. I can help you out." Light insisted. L looked at him, drinking more of his shake. On one hand, he and Light do make a good team, but on the other hand, L didn't want him that close. 

But it would be good to have an extra pair of eyes though. 

"Fine, but if I get the feeling you're behind this or about to betray me, you're gone." L said, walking away. Light watched him for a moment. The man was always focused on his work, married to it.

Somehow, he has to get that trust back. Not to mention the Ryuk probably watching him. Light sighed. _One problem at a time,_ he thought. L paused in his walk, looking back at Light. "You coming?" He asked. 

Light smiled. He'll deal with his problems later. "Yeah," Light answered. L waited for him to catch up to him, both walking side by side to figure out this investigation together.


	6. A Lead and Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may have a lead, but it's put on hold when L tries to cook.

Light and L worked in silence, both trying to find something in the investigation the dead cops were working on. L was looking into the three suspects, wondering if he'll see a familiar face or any relation to Leo Walsh. But after looking at their background information, L dismissed it.

It couldn't be them due to their past record. They were too... predictable. "Hey L, got something. Haruki Toa is currently in a holding cell. He'll be there tomorrow so we can speak to him if you want. As for the girl, she's being held up in a hospital due to Fentanyl overdose. The doctors caught it in time and she's healing up. If this drug is in the dead policeman as well, I think we have a lead." Light said proudly.

L nodded, looking at Light with a hint of a smile. "If that's the case if the drug is included, how did it get into ten men all at once to kill them all at once. It would have to be at the same time and handpick to hide this lead within ten men. Or at least the five that was on the investigation." L thought aloud.

"Coffee, food, medicine, anything really." Light said naming off a few. "Illegal drug labs," L commented softly. Light raised an eyebrow. "Mind sharing?" Light asked. "Mr. Leo Walsh, the email I received about, was a mass drug Lord and sex trafficking leader. Haruki Toa was known for kidnapping underage girls and a repeated sex offender. If I can link those two people up with one another, or maybe get a name of this murderer. The sooner we get a name, the sooner things can get back to normal." L said.

Light said nothing. Watari radioed over to him. "Sir, I'm about to send you a live feed," he notified before a live video popped up on L's screen. Both he and L watched. Someone was entering Light place of living, thankfully bare now that Light left. The man looked around, being careful when he peeks up to see where the camera was. 

"Zoom in. See if you can get any type of facial recognization." L demanded. The camera zoomed in but the mystery man was thoroughly covered. "Damn," Light commented. L placed a finger by his lips. Whoever this culprit is, he knows how to cover his tracks. No matter, L likes a good investigation.

He turned to Light. "Are you hungry? I am. Care to have dinner with me?" L asked before getting up. Light was a bit confused. "Are you mad about the missed opportunity?" Light asked.

"I am, but there's no used to wasting my breath being angry about it." L said, stopping to look back at Light. "But you're willing to waste your breath on having dinner with me? If I didn't know better-" "Are you hungry or not?" L asked, interrupting Light. Light smiled. "Sure," Light answered. He wasn't going to pass on a free meal.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------  


"I don't know much around the kitchen, but I can say I'm not a total loss." L said, opening the fridge. Light almost laughed at a whole cake sitting in there along with a bucket of ice cream. Thankfully, L reached for the pot in the fridge. "Watari likes to make me eat real food once a month. 

He likes to father over me every now and then, but I do tend to put myself in danger." L said, smiling. He put the pot on the stove to let it warm before pulling out fruit cups from the fridge. He slid two cups to Light and sat across from him. "What's in the pot?" Light asked.

"Noodles with vegetables," L said, a cute disgusted face showing on his face. Light chuckled. L reached behind him to a drawer and pulled out forks to eat the fruit. "Surely it can't be that bad," Light said. L shrugged and ate a few peaches. "I prefer sweet things," L said. 

Light raised an eyebrow. "Prefer, more like needed. Cakes, candies, ice cream, always eating. I'm starting to be grateful Watari is forcing you to ear real food." L shook his head and turned around to stir the warming food. Light walked around the table, watching L.

It was weird seeing L like this, a home-y L. It was cute, maybe even hot seeing L in the kitchen. "Just so you know, this smells horrible," L commented. Light looked over L's shoulder. "Maybe throw in a bit of garlic?" Light suggested. He wasn't a chef around the kitchen either, but he was up for anything.

A few suggestions later, L held up a spoonful to Light. "Try it. If you want to make me eat this, you have to make sure this is good." L told him. Light rolled his eyes but tasted as commanded. It wasn't bad, had a bit of a kick to it Light liked. "It's not bad. I like it." Light judged.

L looked at him and the pot. "I might just eat a slice of cake instead." L said. Light shook his head. It was to be expected, but it was cute that L tried. So at the end of the day, Light ate his noodles while L ate his cake, but they sat down and chatted for a bit, actually getting to know each other. Silently, in their hearts, they hoped for more nights like this.


	7. Bedtime

L and Light went their separate ways, Light going to his room to wash. With time alone, he decided to take a look at his kids. He pulled up surveillance and saw them in their nightclothes. Near was in L's room, laying on his bed, reading documents while twirling his white hair. He and L don't have a good bond, L always away working. He considered taking time off the really get to know him. 

The last time he was around more, he lost his wife and almost lost his kids. He still remembers the moment he messed up, let his guard down. The warmth licking his skin and watching the orange touch the dark sky. The feeling of small hands clenching his shirt. Mello shocked at what happened while Near seems to lose his childish innocence.

He was quiet all the time, always looking up to L, but L never gave that fatherly love, focused on revenge and begging to never let it happen again. L smiled. His wife seemed to enjoy the fact Near took after him. He still remembers her sweet laugh as L struggled to hold Near, Near playing and tugging L's black hair while learning to stand on L's lap. L waved the memory away. 

He watched Near moved the documents aside to get under the covers, holding L's pillow and snuggled with it before turning off the desk side lamp. While Near was thirteen, L saw him as his baby boy and he wanted nothing more but to hold him at that moment. "Goodnight, Near," He said softly with love in every word.

He switched over to Mello, who was in his own bedroom, snacking on a chocolate bar and text on his phone. He owes Mello a lot. He grew up too fast and done many things L wished he did. But all the same, L was glad he had a good childhood too. He was a precious wild child with his mother's spirit. Little Mello was energetic with a taste of sweets but not as bad as L.

He would always sneak for one, run away from L with a chocolate bar in his hands. Kept L on his feet, but at the end of the day, gave L love and it made L proud to be a father in the first place. Maybe that's why he was so protective over his firstborn. He checked his clock, seeing it was about eight o'clock, right on schedule when Mello's friend would try to sneak in. 

It was cute, but Mello was only fourteen and L wanted him to keep his innocence a while longer, to still be his wild energetic baby. Right on time, L saw Mello put his phone down and close his door. Then he walked over to his window and opened it. In came Matt, the boy strange in a way, but L couldn't judge much.

With goggles on his brown hair, Matt climb through with a cocky smile. L was impressed with the kid. It took time but he managed to avoid the outside cameras, but never the inside. He even took the time to climb the tree by Mello's window. L had to give the kid credit.

L left the audio off for a while, letting the two friends talk, friends being the word L liked to use. They were interested in each other, but L wasn't ready nor trusting of this kid quite yet. L has done background on him and Matt was a little reckless, even if he was careful around Mello.

Hanged out with the wrong crowd sometimes and massive video game junkie, but L was impressed with the scores. L watched Mello blushed, hands lightly touching. It was cute that his eldest fancied someone, but when they try to kiss, L turned on the audio and spoked. 

"Hello, Matt," L said, making the two kids jump back. Matt got a bit embarrassed, but not the first time he's been caught by L. "Hello, Sir," Matt spoke aloud, trying to find the camera. "It's nice to see you again. I hope you had a good talk with my son, but I believe it's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home?" L asked with a playful tone.

Matt scratched his head, sheepish. "Right. Um, is it okay I can say goodnight to Mello?" Matt asked. Mello was currently pouting at the rude intrusion. "You may," L answered and cut off the audio for privacy. The two laughed, proper distance between each other. Mello shook his head, most likely telling Matt to ignore him. 

Matt smiled and stole Mello's chocolate bar. Mello walked Matt to the window, and before Matt left, Matt kissed Mello's cheek, something L thought was cute and friendly. It put a smile on Mello's face. Matt climb out of the window and Mello watched him until he was out of sight.

After that, Mello got ready for bed. "Goodnight Mello," Light said softly before cutting off the visual. Just in time too as he heard footsteps behind him. "Are you busy?" Light asked, looking at the back of L's head. He seems relaxed, but Light didn't know what about.

Light sat in the spare chair next to L. "No, why?" L asked, looking at him. "Figure you would come to bed." Light said. L shook his head. "No. I still have to check behind the two police officers that were on leave. As well as their families. No time for sleep when work can be done." L told him.

Light sighed. "It can wait until morning, L. Those bags under your eyes are only going to get darker." Light said. L ignored him and started pulling up information. "I have time," L said sternly. Light rolled his eyes and turn L's head by the chin to kiss him. He admires L's determination, but he was sure L was destroying himself with no sleep. 

L was shocked still, not expecting this, or at least not this soon. He felt his resolve slipping, more of him wanting to give in to the distraction of the soft lips and firm hold to keep him from pulling away. When Light stopped the kiss, he looked into L's big eyes and said lowly, "It can wait. Come to bed."

L felt his body get up and follow Light to the bedroom. He can devote an hour to this. Nothing wrong with that. But unknown to L, Light plan to make sure L went to sleep after their activities, no matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next Chapter!!!!


	8. Enjoying the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Ahoy!

Light barely made it passed his bedroom door to attack L with his lips. With the door finally closed for privacy, he pushed L against it, lips on L and hands searching the body he always dreamt about. He always thought about that moment over and over, the moment L was under him and vulnerable.

He wanted that back. He slid his hands up L's white shirt, feeling the smooth body. L moaned softly, submitting to Light and the tongue passing his lips. He didn't know where to put his hands, how to treat and give Light the proper response, but it didn't matter.

Light didn't care. He tugged on L's bottom lip before he kissed down his chin, jaw, and the side of his neck, one of his hands finding one of L's nipples and pinching them. "Ah!" L cried out, hands shooting out to grip Light hips. His eyes shut and mouth open as Light's teeth graze his neck and flick his nipple.

"You sound amazing, L," Light complimented in L's ear before teasing it. L couldn't answer back, much less think about the case. He just wanted more of Light, more of this pleasure that course his veins. "Can we move to the bed?" L managed to get out. Light chuckled, feeling L's tent poked his thigh. "Fine," Light told him. But first, he made L take off his shirt as well as his own.

He guided L to the bed, getting between his legs. The way L looked up at him turned him on more than it should. When Light pinned L's wrist to the bed, he caught the sight of L biting his bottom lip before he kissed him. 

His hands traveled down his wrists, down his sides, to L's hips to push L's pants down. L raised his hips, helping him a bit but making Light work for the dominance. Their tongues battled, the warm flesh exploring each other's mouth, claiming it as their own. 

L was too far gone to think about what he was doing, his arguments about how felt about Light betrayed by his actions. He kicked off his pants, boxers went down with them. He sat up, trying his best to take control, but lost when Light's hand gripped his aching cock.

"Light!" L cried, gripping Light's hair and moaning out loud. Light watched his face, speeding up his strokes, precome coating his hand. This side of L was what Light loved. All the fight, secrecy, and lies aside for the truth to reveal itself when L begs for more of him mixed with the sweet moans loud for his ears.  


Fuck it.  


He wants more of L. He stopped his hand to take off his own pants and underwear, L taking the moment to breathe and prevent himself from whining. "I want you, L. Shit, please let me have you." Light begged, the rest of his clothes flying away. 

With no layers between them, they felt their skin burn against one another. Light marked L's lower neck and collar bone, L giving the needed attention to Light's cock. Light thrust his hips, groans entering L's ear. "Fuck, L, I need you. Can I put it in you?" Light begged.

L still didn't answer that question, but he did flip Light over, getting on top. He straddled Light's chest and bend over to engulf Light's hard cock. He wanted to do more than to stroke it, to let his hand have all the fun. He took in the head first, but it made Light cried out and buck his hips, so it was a win as he took in more.

"L!" Light moaned, hand onto L's waist. He tried his best to not buck, but L's mouth was so warm and welcoming. The mouth that sucked on him, the tongue licking and teasing the head when L came back up before taking more. 

What he couldn't take was held by L's hand, stroking and twisting a bit, occasionally going down to massage his balls. Light tried his best not to cum in that mouth, so he returned the favor. He held L's hips and licked the rim of L's hole. L lift off Light's cock and sat back on the sneak tongue sending shivers up his spine.

He rocked back, stroking Light's cock needily like it was his own. He wasn't going to last long. "Light! I'm cumming. I'm- Fuck!" L cried, body shaking as thick cum covered Light's chest. Light came to the sound of L losing it, moaning into L's hole, which made L whine. 

Both on their high, L got off Light and fell onto the bed. Light chuckled, getting an article of clothing that was closest to him on the floor to clean his chest off and L's hand. The cutest thing though was L laying his head on Light's shoulder and a leg was thrown over one his. 

Light kissed that messy hair and lazily ran his fingers through it. He listened to L's breathing slowing down, his body relaxing on top of his. Light smiled. He didn't say anything, not wanting to break this moment. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well, the two holding each other like lovers. L would come up with an excuse in the morning, but for now, he'll enjoy the moment.


	9. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass pause. Work and life. Ugh!

As soon as L got up, he cursed himself mentally as he prepared himself for the day. He went ahead and washed, brushed his teeth and put on some comfy clothes. Just as he was about to leave the bedroom, he looked at Light, still sleep on the bed. He didn't know why he keeps falling into these traps, these moments L couldn't escape from. The crazy thing was that he enjoyed every second of it and regretted nothing. He...  


He doesn't know why he wants this so much.  


L left the room, telling himself to focus on his work. He has a case to solve anyway. On his way back to his computer, he saw Watari on his way there. "Morning Watari," L greeted. "Good Morning, Sir. How was your sleep?" Watari asked. L buried his hands in his pockets with a light blush. "What is that supposed to mean?" L asked, Watari opening the door.

"I'm just saying it has been a while since I've seen you get a full night of rest. Is Yagami being a good influence for you?" Watari asked with a smirk. L frown as he took his seat. Watari sat down a tray of coffee with sugar cubes, milk, and creamer on the side and a dish of yogurt with fruit and whipped cream on top. "Definitely not a good influence. Surely one of his plots or something." L said. 

Watari chuckled. "Even coming from you, I know you don't believe that," Watari stated. L grabbed one sugar cube, not wanting to believe that Light might just have innocent intentions with him than a hidden agenda. No one was foolish enough to like him like this and L wasn't ready to relive that fear.

"If I give him my full name and the deathnote, he'll write it down and resume his goal I held him from. Is that believable for you?" L asked, getting resistant to the thought of Light liking him. Watari sighed and placed a hand on L's head. "I just don't want you to be alone," Watari said before walking away. "But I have you, I'm not alone," L told him before Watari reached the door.

Watari paused but said nothing, sparing a glance at L before leaving. L focused on his work, looking for updates on the autopsies. Once he saw there were no updates, he did background checks on the two that were on leave. One officer was a family man, currently married with four kids. 

Judging from his public social accounts, he did go on vacation. As for his history, he joined the police department two years after he graduated from high school due to schooling for an associate degree in criminal justice. Other than a few speeding tickets, the guy was normal and didn't seem to be suspicious.

The other officer that was on leave was a woman in her late thirties, no family and currently social with anyone. Her public social accounts seemed normal and up to date, a few vacation photos with her in a bikini and a few snapshots of beautiful scenery. He still did a background check with her.

She joined the police department in her mid-twenties, a few charges showing she used to be in possession of drugs when she was younger. L did the math, realizing it was around that same time period give or take a month. L searched more into her, hoping to find a drug dealer when Light came in.

He was slightly confused when he woke he felt no one on his chest. He walked up behind L, seeing nimble fingers flying across the keyboard than the usual tapping. "Found something?" Light asked, looking at the computer screens. "Hm? Oh, yeah. One of the officers who were on leave had possession of drugs at the same time I was investigating Walsh. And judging from her vacation photos, she went to America." L said. Light crossed his arms.

"So that means we have to go to America too. And maybe she killed herself because there's evidence pointing to her doing this there." Light thought out loud. "Also to get our attention. Whatever is there, won't be friendly." L added. He thought to himself, seeing how dangerous this could be. 

The crime happened in Japan, but the mystery was in America. L radioed over to Watari. "Watari, you mind going home and doing work there? I'll feel better if you do. Also, set up travel for Light and me to go to America. You may let them know of my presence, but I won't communicate face to face unless I'm sure the culprit isn't among them." L demanded. 

"Will do, sir. There was an update in the autopsy report. Each individual had a high dose of Fentanyl in their system that it can't be a mistake. Says source came from the donuts they ate that was presented by one of the officers who is dead now. Officer Tanaka, she went on vacation. I assume that's why you are going to America." Watari said. 

L nodded even though Watari couldn't see. "Correct," L told him. "Shall I contact Matsuda or Soichiro Yagami?" Watari asked. "You may contact Matsuda, but don't tell him my involvement. I want him and his team to investigate here in Japan. As for Mr. Yagami, just advise him and his family to be careful, but tell him nothing of Light joining me." L told him.

Light frowns at hearing his dad's name. He retired as chief after Light was captured as Kira, all this time of L suspecting and boundaries he went through to prove Light wasn't Kira, only to be wrong in the end. He felt like he couldn't trust his own judgment anymore. Light balled his fist, determined to show he meant well. He changed and get the honor back to his family.

L cut the connection to Watari and turn to Light. His eyes were squeezed shut and light brown hair covered his face. "Light," L said, grabbing one of Light's fist. Light opened his eyes, his brown eyes looking at the dark pools of L's eyes. L was stern with his grasp, but it grounded Light and he was thankful. 

"What's done is done. All I care about is what you are going to do from now on." L told him softly. Light nodded. If he can't have his family good graces back, at least he has L and he won't be alone. And believe it or not, L was glad to have him too.


	10. Family Worries

Near received a text that Watari was coming here. He didn't like the sound of that, but he knew it was about the murder at the police station. This meant his dad was going to investigate this. But is it this dangerous to send Watari here? Near got up and walked to Mello's closed door and knocked. After a moment, Mello opened the door with annoyance.

"What?" Mello asked. "Dad's taking on the investigation and sending Watari here," Near told him. Mello frowned and walked out of his room, sleep gone now. They headed downstairs, Mello getting ready to cook breakfast while Near went to turn on the tv and set the table. "All because Watari is coming here doesn't mean this case is serious. 

Maybe he just needs a break and dad is offering." Mello suggested, but not trusting his own words. "When do you know dad to work alone? Without Watari?" Near asked, turning on the news. Mello had nothing to say as he pulled out the eggs and butter from the fridge. Near walked into the kitchen to pull out two glasses to fill with orange juice.

"Do you think what happened with mom is going to happen again?" Near asked. Mello nearly dropped an egg. Near rarely asked about mom, much less, be emotional with him. "No Near, it won't happen again. It was the point of dad being away, remember? Now, do you want omelets?" Mello asked.

"I sure hope so. And sure." Near said, leaving the kitchen with the cups of juice. Mello watched him. As much as they argue, Near was his little brother and would always look after him. But as he cooked and the news blared on about any updates on the investigation on the ten cops dying, Mello only hoped his words were true.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------  


Watari drove them to the airport, Watari making sure everything was correct and they have everything they needed, including a lock case secure with L's firearm. L rarely use it, but Watari felt safer of L having it than nothing at all. "You'll call me when you touch down, alright? And make sure you be careful about what you eat and have your phone you at all times. I gave Light my number as well." Watari told him, Light chuckled at L.

L wasn't embarrassed, he felt loved that the man cared. "Watari, I'll be fine. And I'll call you when I touch down." L told him. He placed his bag down when Watari hugged him, shocked at the action but very welcoming.

"You be careful, L. Anything you need, just let me know," Watari said. L smiled. Watari let go of him and watched the two men head inside before getting in his car. He'll take a long way home, just to be sure he wasn't being followed back.  


L and Light went through the process of getting checked in and going through Airport security. When they found their gate, they waited in the seating area, waiting for the time to board. "You and Watari are really closer than expected," Light said. "Yes, he's a father to me, something I never really had, but very much enjoy." L said.

"You never had a dad?" Light asked. L wrapped his arms around his legs, placing his chin on his knees. "I never had parents. But don't get emotional for me. I'm happy with my life right now." L said, but his mind was elsewhere. Near and Mello, while they knew he was here and their dad, he wasn't really around all that often.

Not a deadbeat, but is missing from their lives. Ever since his wife died. Perhaps he should change that. Stay with them during the summer and be around during major holidays. "Are you okay, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. L smiled, glad Light was smart enough to not call him L.

"I'm fine, just thinking," L answered. "Mind sharing?" Light asked. L turned to him. "No," L said. He may trust Light with many things, but knowledge of kids? He refused for many reasons. one of them was because of the chances Light might turn on him. Yeah, Light gave up on being Kira, but he still held those memories and that feeling of hatred for L, so L wasn't going to trust Light with something he holds close to his heart.

"You still think I'm going to turn on you, don't you?" Light said, crossing his arms and turning away. "What would you do if I told you my real name?" L asked. Light turned to him expectantly, thinking L was going to test him, but L simply watched him. He watched how Light reacted, those brown eyes big as if he was going to say it.

Before Light could answer with the honest truth or lie, it was time to board and L got up. Light watched him before getting up to join him. Light didn't know what he would do if he knew his name, but somewhere above him Ryuk was watching and Light still needs to figure out how to prevent his name to be written in his notebook.


	11. Oblivious L

The flight from Japan to Los Angelas, California was long but Light didn't mind. He ate a nice meal, napped, and stayed out of L's business. He didn't look like he wanted to talk, but the silence of this flight was going to drive him crazy. "Had you ever had a boyfriend before? Or a lover in general? Just asking, not offering." Light asked. L looked at him from the window seat, curious as to why he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" L asked. Light shrugged. "I mean, you been with Watari and work alone, but seem experienced when we get together. Pretty sure I'm not your first." Light said. L shook his head, confirming that he wasn't. "No, you're not. Despite how focus I am when it comes to my work, I wasn't always like this. Like every other person in the late teens and early twenties, I sought around for a lover. A few one-night stands here and there. But the more cases I did, the more it risked my life, and I never saw anyone wanting to deal with that. Kept more to myself the older I got." L said.

"Never?" Light asked. L smiled. "You're the second person I met who's willing to go through this," L told him. "What happened to the first?" Light wondered. L looked out of the window, watching the shimmering clouds below him and the bright blue sky that seemed almost heavenly. "Dead," L said simply. Light caught the sad tone, figuring it used to be someone who was close to him.

Light slid his finger between L's, making L look at him. "Do you care if I died during this?" Light asked. He didn't know why. Maybe because he wanted to know if L cared about him, even if he didn't trust him. "You wouldn't be here on this flight if I didn't," L answered. Light squeezed L's hand with a soft smile. So L did care, even if it was just a little. Light cuffed L's jaw and kissed him, a little more than happy.

L felt comfort in it, like a promise he couldn't quite say yet. So when Light broke the kiss, L laid his head on Light's shoulder. Light didn't say a word to break the moment, simply laying his head on top of L's, his nose smelling the fluffy, black hair. They kept quiet, L soon falling asleep during the next two hours. Light sighed. He could barely ignore his feeling anymore.

He liked L, a small crush if anything, but he doesn't know if L is feeling the same way. He would bounce between acting like a lover and a detective. Was he getting to know Light or still treating him like a case? Light shook his head and closed his eyes. L was right to not trust him.

He still has to play this right and he can't let feelings get in the way. With Ryuk watching him, Light has to figure out how he has to make the killer kill L first. Once that happens, Light phone Watari to transport him back home and Light has to figure out how to get the two death notes and get this person off his back.

It was the plan, pretty small and Light was very unsure about it, but he had no choice. He opened his eyes to L, still sleep on him. What they were doing was playing a game with each other. A very dangerous game of emotions. Who would fall first? With no one between them, not even a stranger, this was just a battle between the two of them. Nothing more, but that's what Light likes to think anyway.

"Your heart is racing and your breathing is forced, not constant." L said quietly. Light slid his fingers through L's hair, his other hand still being held by L. "I didn't know you were awake. How was your nap?" Light asked. "Time-consuming. I slept a full night last night. This nap was simply because I was bored." L said, not opening his eyes. 

Light chuckled. "You have a problem," Light stated. "Maybe, but what made your heart raced?" L asked. Light stopped his stroking, wondering if it was a serious question. After a couple of seconds and L being patient for the answer, Light sighed. "You know, for a great detective, you are very oblivious," Light said.

L frown and sat up, opening his dark eyes to Light with confusion. "You're not the first person who told me this before. And I still don't understand." L said. Light concluded that L was playing dumb to make Light reveal his feelings or trying to get something out of him.

"Are you scared of heights? This plane ride? I can cover the view if you like." L suggested. Light looked at him, hoping L wasn't being serious. Sadly, he was. He covered the window and called the flight attendant for some water for Light. 

"It's okay Light. We have a few hours to go. Maybe watch a movie. You can squeeze my hand when you get scared of the turbulence." L suggested. Light kept quiet as the flight attendant gave him water. How in the hell did he lose to this detective, Light would never know.


	12. The Right Man

When L and Light touched down, the sun was going down. It was only seven o'clock in California, but he was far from tired. They headed to the bagging area, Light letting L lead. He didn't know this place well but L acted like it was just a normal day. "Welcome to Los Angeles. The city of angels. A nice name for a place like this." L said. "You like LA?" Light asked. L shrugged. 

"I prefer home. Not a bad place to be, but I like quiet places." L told him, finding the right baggage area. "Detective Aki!" Said a voice. L turned towards the voice while Light gathered their things. A man in a suit walked up to them holding his badge. Light handed L his bag before giving his attention to the detective.

"Mr. Aki, I'm detective Finn and I received a call to have you investigate one of our recent crimes. Your friend, W, told me it was linked to one of your cases." Detective Finn addressed. He said it with a frown, eyeing L up and down. "Maybe it can wait until tomorrow morning. You did have a long flight." Finn suggested.

L smirked. "Oh no, this is my work attire. Very restricting in suits. And this is my partner, Mr. Nagato." L said. Finn didn't really like that. The guy looked horrible with pajamas-like clothes on. It was very unprofessional in his opinion. He greeted Mr. Nagato, before leading them to the parking lot. After L and Light got a rental car, Light drove and followed the detective.

"Do you trust this guy?" Light asked. "No, but he may help us out. I just have to keep him close and get the information we need. That and prove my worth to him. He obviously doesn't like me very much." L said, not worried at all. 

Light chuckled. "I didn't like you all that much in the beginning either. You feel threatening." Light told him. "You felt threaten because of our matched wits, he feels like he's dealing with a child." L corrected.

Light nodded, following Finn onto the highway. "Where are we staying tonight?" Light asked. " At the same hotel the officer stayed during her vacation. I figure we can work there for a moment before the right person comes along." L said, watching the sky turn dark and the cities light up. 

"The right person?" Light asked, confused. "The person who wants to kill you. Word will get around that we are here. So a murder will happen to your family or mine as a warning. Then when we don't respond to the incident, they'll give a more direct message to us. That's how we'll get our answer to what's going on. Get the answer from the messenger, Light. If these people are following the footsteps of Mr. Walsh, then we'll see who's coming for us." L predetermined.

Light stayed silent, gripping the steering wheel. Part of him hoped his family would be okay. Hoping they would stay safe and forgive him for his actions. L turned from the window to Light. He watched Light grip and the clench of his jaw. L waited until they arrived at the fancy hotel and Light parked.

"Light," L said. Light turned to him only to be met with his lips. L cuffed his cheek, his lips firm against Light's. Light relax, feeling and security in L's soft touch. "L," Light spoke softly. "Your family is safe in my hands, Light. And so will you." L told him sternly. He wouldn't have thought Light would change, but seeing this side of him made want to promise protection to him from the world. 

Maybe this was an act, but L will believe this, even for a moment. A knock on their window disturbed them, Detective Finn telling them to hurry up with an eye roll. "We better get going. The sooner we search the scene, the more time we have for alone time. I believe that's what you want, correct?" L said with a smirk before getting out. Light was confused at the change of heart, but he wasn't going to fight that. He got out and join the two.  


\-----------------------------  


Nearby, there was a man smoking a cigarette watching the men head inside the hotel. He followed at a good distance, throwing away his weed. He acted like a normal customer waiting to check-in. "Mr. Nagato, I hope you find this place suitable. I know a recent murder has happened, but I believe we'll have a pleasant night tonight." L said, talking to Light.

"This is fine, Mr. Aki. I'm sure the incident is being sorted out." Light said to L. The man frowned. He wasn't sure if he was keeping an eye on the right people. The names were unfamiliar to him. His boss said two different names, but the man continued checking in. 

They were following a guy who looked like a lawyer so this still asked for his attention. Once getting his key, he found the elevator being held open for him. "Thank you," The man said happily. "Of course. What floor?" L asked. "Fourth floor," the man said. The watched Mr. Aki pressed the sixth floor.

"Isn't that the floor of the murder? You're pretty brave to go on that floor." L said. The man shrugged. "Thanks. But it was ruled as a suicide. Not brave enough to sleep in the same room, but a good distance." The man said. L smiled. "Well, have a good night. Nice speaking with you!" L said cheerfully as the elevator doors opened up.

The man waved and left the elevator, watching the doors close. Light smiled. "The right man," Light said. L smiled. It was time to get to work, and they were going to do this together.


	13. A Path to Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hotel Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagato = Light
> 
> Aki = L

"Here's your room. I hope you like this one." Detective Finn said. L looked around while Light walked in. He checked the dresser draws, behind the tv, and the floor around the bed, finding three hearing devices before crushing them. "I'm sure we'll enjoy it," Light said sarcastically. "Mr. Nagato, I'm sorry but we never put those there," Detective Finn said.

"I'm sure," Light said with an eye roll. Before Finn can talk, L placed a finger on his lips. "If you didn't, surely whoever did may still be listening," L said lowly. Then L held out his hand towards Light. Light gave him the keys to the car, L then passed it to Finn. "You mind getting our things, please? It is getting late and I like to get some sleep as well as get the details about the murder that happened in this building." L said, not really giving the detective time to really answer.

He pushed the detective out and close the door. Nagato, do you mind giving me a lift?" L asked. Light nodded, standing over the vent. "It's sad that I can lift you. You need to put on more weight." Light said, picking up L. L tugged on the vent, looking through it. "Yet you had a problem went I kicked your butt," L commented before nodding to himself. 

"One, those kicks were lucky hits. And two," Light threw L onto the bed with L yelping, "I'm much stronger than you." Light told him with a smirk. Light lean down, only to be stopped by L's foot on his chest. "Cocky of you to think I can't beat your ass right here, right now," L said.

Light sat up a bit, untying L's shoes. "Maybe, but you're not a very violent person, L. You leave that to Watari." Light commented. L sat up once his feet were free, Light standing in between his legs. "I know. It's because I'm worse." L said with a promise. Dangerous air buzz around them, Light ready to test it but instead walk to the door to open it up just in time for Finn to walk in with their bags.

"Thank you, Nagato. Mr. Aki, if you like, we can get started." Finn said, pulling out documents. "We don't have much from her other than what was found on her passport. Judging from the security footage, she came here with a man, stayed the night, then left before check out time. It wasn't until the workers came in to clean the room did they found a dead body on the bed." Finn told them.

Light crossed his arms. "Sounds like a simple murder case to me. Why declare it as a suicide?" Light asked. "The man who died was also a drug dealer known to sell Jackpot aka Fentanyl. We found two needles which we discovered they injected themselves instead of one of them for both. So either a mishap had happen or he intentionally killed himself and went out with a good night." Finn informed.

"Sounds like the guy ran away from someone. I assume this guy is very popular and knows how much to give to others and himself especially to make a mistake. I'm starting to think these suicides are trying to help me." L said, his mind moving a mile a minute. "Helping by killing others and themselves?" Light asked. 

"Think about it. This female cop did a mass murder in the police force to not only freak people out but grab my attention. And here she is here related to another crime. Mr. Finn, who was this man exactly?" L asked. Finn handed L another document. "Mr. Bennet Howard. Street mungrel to be honest." Finn told him. 

L looked at his picture. Bennet looked horrible. His stringy brown hair and hollowed skin. The bags under his eyes were worse than L's and he looked more dead than alive. "Did he have any tattoos on him?" L asked. "Yes, one on his chest was a zodiac sign of a Leo," Finn said. 

"Only the zodiac sign, not a tattoo of a lion?" L asked. "Yes. Why?" Finn asked. L bit his fingernail in thought, feet already on the bed as he remembered the hearing devices that were planted in his room. He was sure this room would be safe, but someone had to look this account up upon booking this room and had time to plant it.

"I rather not say right now. A simple question for the moment. But it's getting late. Come back in three days. If we're here, we'll talk about what we're going to do next. If we are not here, I will contact you. Do not reach out to me." L inform before getting up. Finn didn't understand.

He felt like this guy was holding something back from him. Maybe something valuable. "Wait a minute, Aki. We can't just stop here." Finn exclaim. "Well unless you want to hear Nagato moan and scream in the bathroom, I suggest you do what I say." L said, sparing a glance at Light just in time to see the shock and blush on his face. Finn sighed.

"Fine. But I want answers, Aki." Finn demanded before leaving. Once the door close, Light spoke up. "Really? I'm a screamer. A moaner maybe." Light said. "Well, you said you are stronger than me. But even a strong man will fall to his knees to a very skilled man. And I'm sure you like to do this the hard way. I'll even make it easier and handcuff my wrist to yours if I need to." L said, smirking at Light.

Light glared. "Ha Ha, very funny," Light said before heading to the bathroom, L following and closing the door, shutting out his worries about having sex with a supposed enemy. Tonight, he'll just have a good night. 


	14. Steamy, Growing Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was demanded Smut. 
> 
> Here's smut!

L was a tease. A hot, demanding one that shocked Light to the core. To be forced against the cold tile, a soaking wet L looking at him like he was prey, Light wasn't needy but he would happily present his butt then and there. L ran his hands down his body, the water making it easier to tease and slide against Light. L's thigh was between his legs, Light's perked nippled demanding attention against L's chest.

L decided to give it just that, taking only two fingers to pinch and twist one nub, making Light a whining mess. "All that talk about you being stronger than me and yet you're already weak in the knees. I haven't even reached the fun part yet." L said lowly into Light's ear before teasing his earlobe.

Light gave a shaky breath, his cock waking up from the pleasure shooting down his spine. L hand still kept him firm against the tile wall, the other teasing lightly at the hardened nipple while L's mouth traveled from Light's earlobe to his collarbone and back upward, licking up the water with the taste Light filling his mouth. "You think Watari is the dangerous one, but I'm the one who doesn't have limits. 

I get what I want however I need to. But since you have been naughty for the past few days, I'll give you exactly what you need." L told him. The hand that played with the nipple slid down, past Light's hard cock to his heavy balls. Light cried out, jumping a bit as L's nimble finger worked him as an instrument, nothing but sinful music coming from Light's lips.

"I still remember the first time you gave me that blow job. When you told me I was a slut for your tongue. So tell me, who is it this time?" L teased before kissing and sucking the precious nipple, flicking it with his tongue. He slid his hands from Light's balls to his cock, stroking at a generous speed. Light was gone, mentally back in that room, on top of that couch.

Only this time, he was the one getting overtaken by the dark-haired beauty with the sinful, soft voice. L switched nipples, letting go of Light's cock only to stuff three fingers down his throat. Light barely had time to process but got to sucking when the taste of his own pre-come reached his tongue. He moaned and choked, his eyes hardly open as his tongue cleaned and moistened L's fingers.

L stopped his sucking to look at those pink lips. "How could you be Kira when it's so easy to take you down now. All you want is my cock. I still remember when this mouth took my whole cock. I bet your hole will do the same for me." L said, moving his fingers. He pulled Light in close, Light's hard erection up against L's abdomen. L slipped his fingers to Light's hole, squeezing around nothing.

"Can you take one little finger for me?" L asked before pushing in a finger. Light held on to L, slightly thrusting to get the friction for his cock, L's abdomen perfect for it. On his inner thigh, he felt L's aching cock. As L put in a second finger, Light groan at the thought of that big cock going in him. In and out, in and out, punishing his prostate until Light couldn't walk.

He thrust his hips faster, those fingers sadly not deep enough, but his thoughts made up for it. The third finger went in, L feeling Light tighten around them, moaning in his ear, and fingers gripping him for dear life. Despite his very quiet thoughts, Light was everything he wanted and more. He wanted to keep Light like this every night but also hold and cuddle with him at night.

L shook those thoughts as he removed his fingers and turned Light around. He wasn't fallen for Yagami. This was only for pleasure. Nothing more. "Put it in me, L. I'm ready." Light said, a little embarrassed that he said it but it was true nonetheless. He was horny and he needed L's cock. 

"Such a greedy hole with an impatient person. But you have been good to me." L said before pushing in. Light groaned, pushing back, feeling complete and more whole than the fingers that were in him. This felt so much better. He felt his hole stretch around L, quiet moans seeking his ears. Once L was already in, L huffed. He hasn't penetrated someone in a while, but it felt so good. 

The warm, wet welcome for his already hard, heated cock. The clenching around him begging him to go deeper or never leave. Light finally relaxed enough for him to move, both of them groaning at the movement. L thrust his hips, his hot breath hitting the back of Light's neck, his fingers gripping Light's hips. 

Water fell over his eyes, but it didn't matter when Light moans gotten louder when L hit his prostate. After that, L lost all caution and went to town on Light's spot. Light felt everything, his body trembling with lust coursing through his veins, head shot back onto L's shoulder, hearing L swear repeatedly into his ear.

Light's cries got higher when he tried his best to not cum yet, but L reached around and stroke that cock as if he needed him to cum sooner. Light said L's name over and over, getting louder until he finally cried out in pleasure, thick semen shooting from his cock onto the wall. 

L clenched Light's hips with a high moan, shooting his own seed deep into Light, hoping no one drop slips out yet. Both men huffed in the shower, not ready to move away from each other. So they together, their bodies fitting like a puzzle piece. If that wasn't a sign, Light didn't know what was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...  
> This went way too kinky than I meant to write, but you're welcome. 
> 
> Also, yes. This is the second part of The Fall of Kira work in this series.


	15. Trouble at Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. I'll make it up to y'all this weekend and hopefully next week.

Matt made his way over to Mello's house under the excuse of going to study. He already has done it due to Mello tutor always helping him when he gets home. Mello already told him he doesn't want to wait for him to do homework to get to the fun stuff, so Matt made himself do it early when he can. As he made his way to the tree next to Mello's window, a good looking car followed him for a while before driving off, only for him to see it again on his way here.

Matt wasn't stupid. The last time it stalked behind, Matt took out his phone and recorded it, watching it hurriedly drive away, Matt making sure to get a good look at the license plate. He hurriedly ran towards the house, grabbing onto the bark of the tree. He made his way up, looking back at the road. It wouldn't be long before the car comes circling back. Maybe he can call his mom and ask to sleepover here instead of walking back at night. 

Matt tapped the window and smile once Mello ran up to the window. He slid the window open and helped Mello through, looking over his shoulder to make sure his door was closed. "Hey there. You think your dad is watching us this time?" Matt asked. It scared him how the loud voice comes out of nowhere, like the voice of God. He wasn't doing anything bad. 

He could barely kiss the guy. They were too young for anything else. Mello rolled his eyes. "He only does that because he likes you. But he shouldn't be. He's working on a case. But we do have to worry about my grandpa. He might be old, but he can take down a ninja in a flash." Mello said.

Matt raised an eyebrow. Mello's family was weird, but he sorta likes that. "Then what do you want to do until we can really do what we want?" Matt asked. Mello went up to his tv and got on his knees. "You told me there was a video game that I would like. I got it yesterday so do you want to play it with me?" Mello asked with a blush. Matt smiled. 

"Can I have one of your chocolate bars?" Matt asked. Mello pouted. "That's asking a lot. We can share one." Mello suggested. Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine," Matt agreed. Mello gave Matt the video as he went to his secret stash. Before he could get it, he turned to Matt. "Close your eyes! You know how hard it took me to find the perfect place to build my chocolate. If you know, then the world knows." Mello told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked, looking out the window. "You can't keep a secret," Mello said, lifting his mattress. There was a small cut he can reach in and grab his candy. "I hid our relationship for six months. My parents don't even know. See, I can keep a secret." Matt exclaim. 

Mello only chuckled, dropping his mattress. "You can turn around. Let's get this game going. You said there were demons in this and I'm ready to beat them." Mello said, sitting down. Matt didn't respond when he saw the car not far from Mello's house. "Hey Mello, there's a car that was following me on the way here. It's near your house. Is that your dad's doing?" Matt asked, getting a little worried.

Mello shrugged. "No. That's too suspicious and attracts unwanted company. Probably a neighborhood watch thing or something." Matt frowned. "Well, they are wearing suits and shades. They don't look happy." Matt warned. Mello sighed and got up to look out of the window. 

The guys outside didn't look like an official FBI nor any police officer. They looked and walked more like a gangster. "We're in trouble. C'mon!" Mello said, grabbing Matt. "Ms. Brittany!!" Mello yelled. They hurried down the stairs, Mello forgetting about him not having boys over.  


They had more important matters anyway.  


They were cutting on Near's time with the tutor, learning advanced math. "You take the base and multiply it by the height, which is always the horizontal line of the right angle, then multiply it by half, and there's your area of the triangle. See, very easy." Brittany said, watching Near work. After a couple of problems, he got the hang of it. Sure he was good with problems, but doing something like this seems almost normal.

"Ms. Brittany! There's some trouble outside! Like maybe related to my dad's job kind of trouble." Brittany turned her attention to Mello but paused at the boy Mello had by the hand. "Where did he come from?" Brittany asked. Mello looked at Matt before trying to come up with an excuse. Near beat him to it. "That's Mello's boyfriend," Near said. Mello blushed while Matt looked sheepish.

"He's not my boyfriend," Mello said through gritted teeth. Brittany raised an eyebrow. "He came here through your window because I know he didn't come through the door. That usually spells secret boyfriend your dad doesn't know about. Plus, you're holding his hand." Brittany pointed out. Mello blushed while Near chuckled. "That's not important!" Mello exclaimed while Matt shrugged.

Brittany laugh. "I'm just teasing you. I can keep a secret. Now you three hurry upstairs in your dad's room and I'll handle this." Brittany said. Mello nodded, still pulling Matt along. Near got up and left as well. Heading to the door, Brittany sent a text to L, a number she remembers by heart than saved in her phone. Once she heard the doorbell ring, she grabbed a pair of scissors before answering the door.  


\---------------------------------------  


L looked at his phone and smile. "Well, what do you know? They don't wait." L commented. Light held him from behind. "What's wrong?" Light asked. "Whoever is after us is mad. They are going after my home and I would assume yours as well." L told him. "Should we worry?" Light asked. L simply laid down. "No, they should be worried though," L said before turning out the light. He wasn't going to worry about them right now. When it comes to his kids, he made sure the best was there to protect them.


	16. Badass Brit and Near's Mother

Brittany cracked open the door, keeping hold of the doorknob. She counted two in front of her, three if she included the man in the car that kept running. The two in front of her looked friendly, but she didn't trust them due to the bulk by their hips. "Hey, can I help you?" Brittany asked. One of the men took off his shades and stuck out his hand.

"Hello, Ms. We're from the FBI and we're investigating about the mysterious murder of the ten policemen." He explained. "I understand that, but surely our detectives can handle it. And what does my opinion has to do with the murders?" She asked. "We are more concerned with the owner of this house. Is he home?" He asked. "He's shopping," She said.

"May we come in?" He asked. "Not without a warrant," Brittany said before trying to close the door. Instead, the door hit the man's foot as he forced open the door with his gun getting extended. Brittany forced the direction of the barrel over by grabbing his wrist. She turned her body against the man, kicking Idiot two back as she twist Idiot One's wrist, making him drop the gun.

Just as Number two, who still hadn't made it in the house yet, came back up the doorway, she closed the door on him hard with her foot, banging his forearm in the doorway, making his yell and dropped his gun. She finished off Idiot One with a quick stab with the knife to the arteries, dropping him and the scissors to pick up a gun. 

Idiot two finally came in and away from the doorway, back towards the woman. She took the chance to kick the back of his kick and get him in a chokehold before he could bend down to get his gun. She placed the barrel of the gun to his temple, keeping him down on his knees and away from the gun with dead weight.

_L was right, poor choices of people,_ Brittany thought. She knew about the Leo thing, Watari telling her before he went shopping, but she handled kids tougher than these people. "So, you wanna tell me who you guys working for or do you want to be dead guy number two on the floor?" She asked.

"You're just a fucking woman!" The guy said. "And you're a guy with a small dick and balls. Answer the question!" She said, tightening her hold. The man felt himself getting light-headed and tapped her arm. "Alright! Fuck! Loosen up. I'll talk." He said. Brittany kept her hold but listened. But in the end, she wasn't going to let him go anyway.  


\-------------------------------------------------------  


Near, Mello, and Matt stayed upstairs, Matt finally getting consent to stay over without giving many details. He wasn't sure what he got himself into, but he wasn't going to bring that home with him. "What exactly is going on?" He asked, hearing vague sounds of struggle. Near and Mello looked at each other, Near silently telling Mello to not say much.

"My dad is working on a case and whoever killed those police officers is trying to kill us to hurt my dad," Mello said, seeing no way to sugarcoat it. Matt's eyes got big, getting a bit scared. "Is this a regular thing around here?" Matt asked. Near walked around, looking through files his dad had, trying to find something about Leo Walsh.

"No, but it's the second time someone found our location and tried to harm us. They were really doing their research." Near said. Mello frown. "You think it could be connected, do you?" Mello wondered. Near said nothing back, Matt looking between the both of them. He grabbed Mello's hand and scooted a little closer. "What happened?" Matt asked. Mello watched Near get a little frustrated trying to find the file. He headed into the closet to search there.

"Leo Walsh killed our mom. Our dad devoted his life to making sure he went to jail for life, almost killed him with his bare hands. Near never knew her as long as I did. Our mom saved us from a burning house but died before our dad got there. I still don't remember exactly what happened, but whoever is doing this is bringing up old baggage." Mello said quietly. 

Matt squeezes his hand. "Why come here if this guy is in jail? Why not just break him out?" Matt asked. "Kira killed him during his reign of terror. L solved the Kira case, so as for why are they targeting my dad, I don't know." Mello said. "Found it!" Near yelled from the closet. He walked out with an old file, tears on the corners. 

He sat down next to Mello and opened it up. Before they could speak, they flinched at the sound of a gunshot echoing within the house. They all looked at the door, waiting for Brittany to climb up the stairs. The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard, all three of them getting up. 

Near clenched onto the file, Mello clenching Matt's hand. When the door opened up, they sighed at the sight of long, silky hair and a cheeky smile, dots of blood on her face. "You guys okay?" She asked. They all nodded, glad she was okay. "You all stay upstairs until Watari comes back and I'll sort the mess downstairs, okay?" 

They all agreed and watched her leave. Near opened up the file to read over his dad's work. Mello and Matte surrounded him, hoping they can find something in this that could help out. 

But unknown to the other two, Near had something against his back, under his shirt. He didn't want to waste time once they find the culprit. Once he did, the person will be as good as dead.


	17. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting history to repeat, L makes himself a suspect to the right man

L was ready to speed this along and finally go home. He received word things that were okay at home, but he wants the attention to let his kids take another hit like that. It was too close to home. So while Light was downstairs getting breakfast, L headed down to the floor of the murder scene. As soon as the elevator doors opened up, L walked down the long hall, eyeing the doors and looking for cameras.  


_So Mr. Howard, a drug dealer decided to kill himself with his own drug. The female cop must've been able to get the drug before doing the deed. Someone must've been after her once they found out Mr. Howard died. But who? And why do they want me and Light?_  


L paused in front of the door with yellow tape over it. It was at the end of the hallway, enough time for anyone to hear footsteps coming their way before anyone decided to be careful with their footsteps. By the corner wall was a window that showed the front of the hotel. _So they can see who pulled up so they can react,_ L thought.

Mr. Howard was careful about choosing a room. "Mr. Aki? What are you doing here?" said the familiar man. L turned to him and saw it was the guy from the elevator. "I'm sorry, I can't remember your name." L said instead of answering. "Craig Thompson. Mind telling me what are you doing here?" Craig asked. L dug his hands in his pockets. "Perhaps I was a little too curious for my own good. I love a good mystery." L said.

Craig eyed him. "I was just heading down for breakfast. Do you want to join me?" Craig asked. L looked at him, the door, then back at him. "What? Do you believe in ghosts? Any secrets in this room?" L asked with a cheeky grin. Craig didn't appreciate it though. "Considering Kira exist, I wouldn't test that theory," Craig said before walking away. L followed. 

"You believe in Kira? He has gone silent though." L said. "Anyone would go silent when dealing with the world-famous detective, L. Kira has to be careful just as L has to be careful. A careful game of cat and mouse." Craig said carefully. "Who's the mouse?" L asked. Craig pressed the down button for the elevator. "Personally, L. Kira has power, but L is just a man. But put them together, I believe you have a powerful couple." Craig said.

L stayed silent, both of them walking into the elevator. "You have done your research. Just to think it was only Japan hot news." L said impressed. "Maybe, but now it's about the dead cops that died a few days ago, am I correct?" Craig asked, looking at L. L only watched the numbers go down.

"Yes. My love and I were hoping the authorities will properly handle this mess while we are on vacation." L said, sighing when the doors finally opened up. L walked out first, Craig following slowly behind him. L acted like everything was normal. He spotted Light eating a waffle while looking at his phone, most likely worried for his sister and family. 

L walked up to him, not looking back. He felt eyes burning the back of his head, so he wasn't going to give more suspicion than what was needed. Him showing up in front of the exact door of where the murder happened was enough. Light turned in time for L to kiss his sweet, sticky lips.

Light was a little surprised at the sudden gesture. "Mhm, L, we're in public. But where were you?" Light asked. L took a seat next to him, stealing a piece of Light's waffle. "I just had a small talk with our friend. How's your family?" L asked. L gave him a chance to call his family, making sure they didn't know what they were doing and where. Light's father wasn't proud, but it couldn't be helped. 

"They're fine. My dad is helping out despite retirement." Light said. L took another bite of Light's waffle, looking at Craig, who was across the room, on his phone. "Do you trust me, Light? I promise I won't let them hurt you as much as me." L said. Light frowned. "I can handle my own, L. I don't need you to protect me." Light said. L looked towards the door.

He saw a couple of black cars pulled up. "Just remember we're doing this to protect our families. So go willingly." L informed him. Craig walked towards them, looking professional. "Mr. Aki, can you and Mr. Nagato come with me. With your information about Japan, it would be a huge help to me." Craig said.

L didn't believe a word he said, but he needs to get closer to who was behind this and... well, he was scared about putting his kids in danger again. Not with Leo Walsh still mixed in the situation somehow. 

That man killed his wife and now threaten his kids. L got up and firmly grabbed Light's hand. He lost his wife, he won't lose Light to this person. Light might not want protection, but L felt like it was his duty. Not another will die by his hands if he can help it.


	18. Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 50 Kudos! Thank you so much for kudos and keeping up with this work! About to hit the climax and bring this story to an end.

They were forced to wear blindfolds and cuffs behind their backs. L was calm about everything, knowing this was a necessary step to happen to get closer to the person in question. But what really kept him calm was hearing Light breathe next to him, knowing he was okay and alive. The drive was long, L hearing less traffic. It made him believe they were far from town, thus the police as well.

It would take time if either L and Light call them. As for their things back at the hotel, Detective Finn was going to be there less than three days and find it, taking it to police custody, then most likely use the deathnote out of curiosity, though L had hopes the detective had the common sense not to.

The ride soon turned bumpy, L noting it was a dirt road. "Alright, no funny business or I'll bust a bullet in your head. Try me if you want to." Craig warned. They came to a stop and L waited for hands to get him out of the car. "Aki?" Light called out. "Just listen to them, Ragato," L said. He'll get them out of here. But first, it was time to endure a bit of pain. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Near, Mello and Matt read over the file about their mother. Neither Near nor Mello winced during the autopsies, but Matt couldn't read it without puking. "What does it say?" Matt asked. "Mom didn't die by smoke inhalation. There were signs of a struggle and there were stab wounds in her abdomen." Mello said, very confused.

"Then why did dad said she died by the fire?" Near asked. "We were young, Near. No one would want to hear their mother was murdered." Mello said. "Well, you said your father saved you and Near. Why didn't he come back for your mother?" Matt asked. Near shrugged.

"I can't remember. Mello?" Near question. Mello thought back quietly. He didn't like thinking about it mostly it was when his dad was the weakest. He still remembers his dad crying in his room and the only form of communication to him was through Watari. That was before he left to go to work long nights and barely came home unto Leo was in prison. 

But what happened before that fire? 

"Uncle Peter?" 

\------------------------------------------- 

L and Light were hanging by their wrist chain to the ceiling. They seem to be in a deserted factory, everything dusty with wrinkled boxes laying around, conveyor belt with a bit of rust, and machines covered in cobwebs. Craig stood in front of them along with a few men with harsh glares and shades covering their eyes.

"I knew you two were too nosy about that room. You need to learn how to stay out of people's business. So tell me, what are you doing here or your little buddy here will get it." Craig threaten. Light and L kept their mouths quiet, not willing to give in to their threat. Craig sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way," Craig said. He snapped his fingers, one of his men walking out to Light with a bat. "Let play the adult version of Hitting the pinate until someone spill. So tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" Craig asked again, only this time, one of his men swung the bat, hitting Light in the abdomen. 

Light hollered in pain, feet swinging in the hair. L growl under his voice. "Don't say- AH!" Light cried. Craig smiled. "We can always try a pipe or a whip. It depends on how much damage you want." Craig said. L glared. "I killed Leo Walsh," L said lowly, but they heard it loud and clear. Craig held up his hand, stopping the abuse on Light. 

"Keep talking," 

\--------------------------------------------- 

"Who's Uncle Peter?" Near asked. Mello sat on L's bed, holding his head. "Dad was at work when mom and Uncle Peter was here. They were talking while we were running around in the house. I stole one of your packs of cards and you were trying to get it back. 

Mom told us to go to our rooms and that was the last we saw her. Then dad came busting in with the downstairs on fire. I didn't see either of them again as the house collapsed or afterward." Mello said, leaning on the bed. Near was lucky he didn't remember much of it as he did.

He could never forget. "But did Uncle Peter die as well? Is there a file on him?" Near asked. "Wait, you can't be assuming that your uncle killed your mom?" Matt exclaim. Mello sat up, newfound anger that there was a family member killing another. 

"Let's go look," 

\---------------------------------------------- 

L smirked. "I said, I killed Leo. I hunted him down, shut down his factories, then threw him in jail personally." They eyed L up and down, not believing this guy took down their leader. This guy was the best detective, the one their leader desperately wanted to kill out of fear of being caught. "Detective L. The one and only. You took care of Kira." Craig said.

"I killed Kira. But not after I witness his great power. I made a personal request to kill him and I'll give him a chance to spare his life. Well, at least one good came from it." L said cockily. Craig was angry as hell. "Men, get him down. We'll give you very special treatment." Craig growled out. Right then, a car door echoed in the abandoned building.

A blond man so similar to Mello climbed out the car, hair perfectly straight as it passed his shoulders, burn on his face. "Peter? What are you doing here?" L asked, shocked. Last he thought, he was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to get his wife to safety. The stab wounds, the autopsies, Peter?

Peter walked up to L, who was on his knees silently crying. "Peter?" L question. Peter only pulled out his gun and hit L with it, knocking him to the floor. "L!" Light shouted. Peter pointed the gun at Light. 

"Shut up! L, all you had to do was stay out of it. But if you want to join your wife so badly, I'll happily send you to her. But not after repaying what you did to Leo. My boss is not happy." Peter said. Peter looked at Light, who was pissed at Peter. "Take care him for me," Peter said before dragging L to another room, Craig following with a smile. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The three kids sat around on L's bed, the Deathnote in the middle. Mello wiped his eyes, Matt holding his hand. Near turned a chest piece in his hand. They all agree Peter had something to do with this, but the siblings didn't want to believe it. "Do you really think we should do this? This is murder, in a sense." Matt said.

"If Uncle Peter is dead, nothing will happen. If not, then we'll get to know his true colors and I'm sure dad will tell us himself. Either way, we keep this to ourselves until we know we can say it." Near said, holding a pen. "Let me do it. I remember him better than you." Mello said.

Near nodded and passed the pen to Mello. Mello opened it up, seeing so many names scribbled down. From the original Kira. He stopped at a blank page, separate from Kira's killings, this one was for justice.

Mello looked at Matt and Near, Near nodding and Matt squeezed his hand. With the quiet silence filling with unspoken tension, Mello wrote the name, each curve and swirl deep with ink now permanent on the paper.  


It was an hour later did they get a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Below. Fill my heart with love. I love this chapter. Do you?


	19. It'll do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. Still working and such. So here's a long chapter for you.

_Peter wasn't the one to visit family. The last time he saw the small, growing family was when his sister was pregnant with Near. Small Mello looks more like him every day and L was impressed by the genetics of Mello not really looking much like L and barely his mother. Peter left after the wedding to deal with other matters and that foolish detective didn't think much of it. His affiliation with the gang was only new, but he was doing good and gaining recognition from the mob boss, earning his good wishes._

_Years went by and he was earning more money than ever. The best cars, houses, the hot women he could buy. Life was good until L had to start investigating his boss. He had to stay low, but gain intel somehow. So he waited until the news of the famous L was looking into recent deaths and famous Mob boss did he contact his sister. He called over and heard her kids crying and yelling, having to wait a minute until she entered an empty room to speak to him._

_They chatted for a bit, his sister telling him about married life and her kids. Peter waited for the opportunity to arrive to speak about L and his case. "How is L? I heard he took on a big case," Peter said, sounding worried. "I know, but I know he can do it. He's a genius in his work and he'll solve this one." She said with pride. "But is he working long nights? You know you can call me over to help out if you like." Peter offered._

_"I know, but you travel so much. I wouldn't want to ruin that for you. But be careful when you travel over to America." His sister said. "I will. How is he doing so far with the case?" Peter asked. "Manage to close down two drug mills and one location of sex trafficking of young women. You'll see it on the news tonight, I'm sure." She said._

_Peter hummed, turning on his television to look out for it. "You sure did pick a good husband," Peter mumbled. "He's a hard-working man I'm glad to help out," His sister said. Peter ignored it with a frown, stirring the conversation to a good subject before hanging up._

_L doesn't relay much to his wife, it seems that she only knows what the public is soon to know. Sneaky bitch. During the next few months, he worked hard to protect his gang and try to plan ahead of L, but it was easier said than done. He had to throw him off in some way._

_It became clear when he received a phone call from his sister to have lunch with her. Mello ran around with a pack of playing cards while being chased with a white-haired boy he assumed was Near.  
_

_He was never allowed to know their real names for some reason.  
_

_"Mello! Near! Can you please go to your rooms." She said. "Awe! Why?" Mello whined while Near finally took the cards from Mello's hands. "Let the adults talk in private," she said. With a mumble, Mello and Near headed upstairs. Peter looked at his sister, who wore a sweet, but sad smile._

_"I'm glad you came. I haven't seen you in years. But I guess your work doesn't allow that, not even on the holidays." She said. Peter pulled out his phone. "Work has been busy lately, but if you want, I can come by more often. I'm assuming L is at work." Peter said, darkening his phone screen and thinking if he should do this or not._

_"He is. But I wanted to talk to you. I know you go to America a lot and your poor choices in friends are not ideal but are you being careful over there? You're not part of anything dangerous, right?" She asked. Peter frowned. His sister was close to L, killing her would maybe give them a moment to rebuild and protect themselves better in the midst of his depression.  
_

_She might have been his sister, but his gang was his family now.  
_

_"Yes," he said plainly. "Why?" she asked. She said it so calmly that he suspected that she already knew. He pressed send on his phone. In ten minutes, this place won't exist and nor will she. "I needed the money," He said. "You had a family, Peter. All you had to do was ask." She said._

_"Do you not remember what we went through growing up. We were poor. Most of our meals were rice and miso soup. We were lucky we had bread. I'm trying to help myself out and if you don't understand that, then it's not my problem." Peter argued. "We had each other and that's what matters. I'm sorry you will be alone for the rest of your life." She said._

_"At least I have a future. You were stupid to even bring this up." He said, already hearing cars and trucks arrive. She shook her head. "Maybe, but my husband will be the last thing you see when your time comes." She said. Peter laughed. He'll be sure to put a bullet in L's head before he can try._  


\----------------------------------------------------  


Peter looked at L's bloody body, L refusing to fight back. "And to think she thought you were going to kill me. Such an idiotic girl," Peter said, watching L get up. "She was your sister! She was my wife!" L spoke, being held up by two guys. "She was a waste. I regret nothing." Peter snarled before hitting him again with the nozzle of his weapon.

L felt woozy from so many hits to the head, deep cuts on his faces and bruises around his abdomen. He really believes this man was family, the only thing linking to his wife. To think Peter had a hand to play in this made him mad, but also betrayed. He felt lost. "And to think the mighty L who killed the famous Kira get to die by my hands," Peter said proudly.

Light. L smiled weakly as the image of Light covered the image of his dead wife. Light, the guy he can say he was falling for. Who joined him in the madness and barely had a complaint. The only psycho that was way worse than L. "I didn't." L said. "What?" Peter questioned.

"I didn't kill Kira." L spoke louder. It was then Peter felt it. The pain blooming in his chest, his heart slowing down and his body squeezing. "No," Peter said in fear. He looked L dead in his eyes, Peter's henchmen asking what was wrong. Peter lifts the gun and with a final hint of strength he had, he pulls the trigger.  


\------------------------------------------------------  


Light was not going to die like a sack of meat after hearing a gun going off. He didn't want to think that L might be dead, making him emotional than the pain he was enduring. _For L._ He endured a few hits, but when Craig and his ghouls came close, Light gave it his all. He threw his legs up and wrapped his thighs around the guy's neck, smothering him. 

The guy panicked and pushed Light away, giving a swing. One idiot came up to Light, ready to hit him with the bat, but Light used his motion to kick the guy in the face. Light kept the movement going, feeling like he was in the circus swinging back and forth. But it was worth it when the rusty chains broke and he hurled himself onto the hard ground. He landed on his back, the breath knocked out of him but couldn't catch it as he saw a pipe came from him. 

He moved quickly, dodging the hit from above, but not the kick to his ribs. Light cried out but had to get away. He used the chains linked to the cuffs on his wrist to block the next strike, wrapping the chain around it and yanking the pipe and the man over him as he sat up. One guy now hurt, he took the pipe and hit the other that was about to kick him again, hitting his knees and the man buckled.

Light got up painfully, finishing the other with the pipe, kicking one guy in the face as he tried to get up again. Light turned around in time to see Craig with a gun, shooting a bullet through Light's shoulder. Light dropped the pipe in favor of his shoulder that burst in pain. "Fuck you! You will die here today!" Craig cried out. Light closed his eyes, waiting for it.

He flinched with he heard for shots ring out, but he was surprised he wasn't dead. Light opened his eyes to Craig bleeding out before falling to the ground. Light turned around to L holding a weapon, looking equally beat up with cuts on his face, a growing bruise on his cheek, and a bump on his head.

Light never felt happier but didn't move to run to L and hug him. He was in too much pain to do that. "Light? Are you okay? You're shot!" L worried, coming closer. Light still didn't say a word, looking at L improvise a way to slow the bleeding. He tore a piece of a shirt one of the men was wearing before getting in front of Light to wrap it around Light's shoulder. 

"It seems like it went through. That's good. Can you move your shoulder? Light?" L questioned. Light didn't have the breath so he leans his head onto L's shoulder with a sigh. L let him catch his breath. "I got what I needed here. Let's go get our things and we can go home." L said. Home. It sounded so good right now. Even better, it included L as well. 

They both walked out of the old factory to the cars out front. Light drove while L told him where to go. The roads were busy now and L would've driven, but his eyesight wasn't the best right now. Light didn't mind. It gave him something to do. "I'm glad you're alright. To think I almost lost you too." L said quietly looking out the window.

Light reaching over blindly and grabbed L's hand, interlacing his fingers with L's. He didn't know if he could call the feeling he was having love, but there were no words to describe the feeling he had to see L alright, to feel him close by and alive. "Just don't leave me like that again," Light said. It'll do for now. L nodded and smile, kissing Light's knuckles like a promise.  


It'll do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below your thoughts about this. Sorry for the horrible fight scene. Lol.  
> I hope everyone is doing good and staying safe. Always happy to update for you.


	20. Who has feelings for my Dad?

Apparently, Mello, Near, and Matt weren't going to bed tonight. Even after Brittany went home and things were straightened out, they did just killed a family relative. An hour after the death, they received a phone call. The three looked at each other before Near answered it since he had the ability to control himself over the phone if it was someone threatening.  


Near: "Hello?"  


L: "I'm guessing you found the other notebook."  


Near, Mello, and even Matt was happy to hear L was alright. Though he sounded tired and weak, his voice sounded forced. Like he was trying to keep awake. They all voice their happiness, L being patient enough to wait until they calm down.  


L: "Why did you kill Peter?"  


L didn't sound mad, but they all wondered how did he know about it. It wasn't even broadcast.  


Mello: "He was the only one here when mom died, but you saved us from the fire. I took a chance.  


L sighed over the phone. His face was really starting to hurt, even after stopping by a drug store and patching themselves up. Maybe lack of sleep catching up to him.  


L: "Good job. Thanks to your judgment, you all saved me. If it weren't for y'all, I would've been dead."  


Near: "Why? What happened to Uncle Peter?"  


L: ...  


Near: "Dad?"  


L: ...  


Near: "Dad, are you there?"  


Mello: "Dad!"  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Light was inside the police station, dealing with the silly detective that went against L's orders. Obviously, the detective came back to L's room as L predicted, since he couldn't handle being ordered by a detective that looked more like a sleep-deprived, drug addict. Light couldn't even blame him considering L wasn't good with first impressions anyway.  


The first time L contacted Light, Light wanted to kill him.  


But as Light carried their luggage, Light caught sight of the Deathnote on Detective Finn's desk. Light snatched it too, glaring at the detective but not wasting his breath. L needed him more. Light walked out to the car, ready to talk to L about what was going to happen next, only for him to open the door to L passed out on the window. "L? L, wake up.

Shit!" Light cursed and sat L up, adjusting to cool pack on the bump. Light told that idiot they should stop at a hospital, but L insisted leaving. "Damn idiot gave you a concussion. You better wake up or else." Light warned, but he was mostly worried.  


Should he take this chance?  


Light looked at the Deathnote in his hand and back at L. Light was sure he could find something with L's full name in L's luggage. And if he was being generous, it would take L's pain away. But Light... didn't want to. He... He wanted L. L actually saved him back there.

He cared even after everything Light had done to him. "I think I'm fallen for you, L. So don't... just wake up." Light mumbled softly, but through the phone, three teens heard it clearly. Light took L's phone he was using and was about to put the luggage in the car when he looked at the phone. L was talking to someone, but whoever it is, didn't hang up. Light brought the phone to his ear.  


Light: "Hello?"  


Mello: "Who the fuck-mph!"  


Near: "Sorry about that, but who is this?"  


Light frowned. Was this person close to L? L never mentioned having anyone and Light never viewed L as a cheater.  


Light: "You first,"  


Near: "Well, I'm N. A very close friend of L. You mind telling me what happened to him?"  


Light: "He passed out. He suffered a concussion. I'll take care of him. Do you know who is Watari is? I need to talk to him."  


Near: "Sure, one moment."  


Near got up and grabbed the phone. "Wait, are you sure we can trust him?" Matt asked. Near shrugged. "He has feelings for L. We can only go off L's trust and judgment of this guy. Anyway, let's get ready for bed. I'm sure they'll be here by the time we wake up." Near told them before leaving. Matt looked at Mello with concern. After hearing this guy had feelings for his dad, he wasn't exactly pleased.

"Mello?" Matt questioned. "I don't like it. L only needs his family, not this guy. It doesn't feel right." Mello told him. Matt smiled. "You're cute when you're protective of your dad," Matt noted. Confused, Mello rolled his eyes, only for Matt to plant a shy kiss on Mello's lips at the same time Near walked in. Matt laughed as Mello covered his face. "So embarrassing!" Mello said, following Near to his bed. They'll figure it out soon, but for now, it was time for bed.


	21. Deathnote or Me?

L woke up on a private flight back to japan, the comfy small couch exposing the pain throughout his body, feeling light-headed. He looked over to Light properly bandaged and sleeping peacefully. L reached out until he held Light exposed hand, finally feeling reality. With a sigh, L got up achingly, anxious to move around than lay down. He had a lot to process, a lot to do in his free time. 

But first, he needed something to drink. As expected, there wasn't a flight attendant on board and the door to the cockpit was closed. L preferred his own space, rarely trusting anyone. He walked over to the mini bar, preferring water for a moment. "You better not be thinking about working right now, you idiot." L turned around to Light awake on the chair, straightening his messy hair.

"Is there something else I should be doing?" L asked. Light glared at L, wondering again how he lose to this idiot. "You should be resting. You wore yourself out and I found you passed out in the car. Do you know how difficult it was to explain that you were just sleeping and not dead? Once this is over, I'm taking you to the beach and you're getting a tan or something." Light fussed. 

L simply drank his water and ignored Light's words. He has to do something. He has to think ahead, plan ahead, get ready for anything he may miss. "I can hear you thinking from here, L. Shut up for once. Relax." Light advised. L laid his water down and look around the room. Light crossed his arms. "Light, where's the phone?" L asked. "What phone?" Light feign ignorance.

"The phone I used in the car, Light," L said. "Why do you need it? You should be relaxing." Light told him. L walked towards Light until his legs touched Light's knees. He leaned down until he came face to face with Light. "And how should I relax?" L asked, staring into Light's eyes. Light rolled his eyes and looked away while blushing.

"I don't know! Come up with something. You have six hours to relax." Light told him, embarrassed as ideas ran through his head. L stood up with a cocky smirk. He held Light's hand, making him stand up and holding him close. "Is there something you want me to do?" L asked. He watched Light's eyes flick down to his lips before looking away, pouting. "Stop teasing, L." Light said, trying to catch himself.

_Workaholic fool,_ Light thought. L chuckled before catching Light's chin and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Light fell instantly, wrapping his around him, his heart beating slightly faster than usual. He felt L tighten his hold of Light, one hand sneaking to Light's rear. 

Light moaned, his body begging for L, his mouth open for L to claim. L finished off by tugging on Light's bottom lip, seeing Light's eyes glaze over with pleasure. L let go, backing up and holding the phone in his hand with a cocky smile. It was the moment Light wanted to kill this man. "Really, L? Can you stop thinking for one moment?" Light fussed.

"No," L answered simply. He turned away from Light, opening up the phone. Light was a little saddened by that answer. "What about the concussion? The scratches on your face?" Light asked. "What about it? It's not the first someone who wanted to kill me. Last I recall you wanted to as well." L said, trying to find a number for Watari to look into.

"But... I love you now." Light said sadly. He didn't want L to overwork himself, to faint again. Really seeing L work and get hurt, Light realized he didn't want to lose him. If L was going to die, Light wanted to be right beside him. L paused, hearing Light's words loud and clear, but he didn't know if he should believe it. Besides, the last person he loved died because of him.

He didn't want to be invested with that lingering threat. Not to mention his kids. Light's family. Their relationship, if you could call it that. L looked at Light, pocketing the phone. "Where's the Shinigami?" L asked. Light ignored the pain in his chest that L ignored his feelings. It made sense if L didn't feel the same way. "Watching over me. He expects me to kill you." Light said. L looked at their things before walking over to it. He dug around until he found the Deathnote and pen.

He tossed it to Light, his own heart racing. All this could be a lie. He could die right now and he was handing his enemy the weapon. "Lawliet, L Lawliet. That's my name. And take a good look at my face." L told him. Light was shock at L revealing his name, his fingers clenching the Deathnote. 

"Go on. I know you want to. Write my name down. You can get away right now. Say I never woke up. Get back to ruling the world, let every one fear Kira. This is your chance." L told him, tempting him. Light looked at it as if the objects in his hands were foreign. "Well? Do you need a closer look?" L asked, walking closer until he was in Light's personal space.

Light found that he didn't have that drive anymore. He just wants L. "Kira, are you going to do what you always wanted?" L asked. Light dropped the Notebook and pen, shaking his head. He cuffed L's face, his thumb tracing over one of the harsh scratches on L's cheek.

"Kira is gone. I'm just Light. You win." Light said softly. "How can I trust you?" L asked. His name was now public to his enemy. He still felt like he can be easily betrayed. Light bent down and gathered the Deathnote and pen and gave it to L. "Write my name down. I won't stop you." Light said. He couldn't read L's expression as L took it. 

He felt saddened when L opened it up to a blank page. He wanted to cry when L wrote something down but didn't stop him. He earned it. He earned so much worse. "You didn't stop me," L stated. Light couldn't meet L's eyes, waiting for the inevitable. "Now I know I can love you," L said, revealing what he wrote. Light looked, not seeing his name, but Leo Walsh.

"You didn't write my name," Light said. "No. I was just making sure. Since the beginning we have been at each other's necks, waiting for one of us to crack. Even when we began this case we danced around each other. I gave you a chance to kill me and you still can. But since you didn't stop me, now I know you do love me." L explained. 

"Since you didn't kill me either, does this mean you like me too? Or at least have feelings for me?" Light asked. Light didn't know what to expect, but he got his answer when he saw a cute blush on L's cheeks and spreading down his neck. Light chuckled, smiling at the realization.

L decided to shut him up with a kiss, but Light's smile kept breaking it. "You're horrible at voicing your feelings," Light said. L walked Light backward to the couch. "Well, actions do speak louder than words," L said before they fell onto the couch. The next six hours will the most relax he'll ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below. I really love all of y'all comments. Very motivating. I love this Chapter and how it came together. L will say it soon, but as he said, Actions speak louder than words.  
> Hint: Smut ahoy next chapter.


	22. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thank you for so many Kudos and thank to IWasAlwaysDead (Iflyinmydreams new account. Go sub her again. She really deserves it) for introducing Deathnote to me. Love You!!

"Ah! L! Gonna cum!" Light cried out, the cock in his ass destroying his prostate. But even if it wasn't, the sweaty man above him was enough to make Light pop a boner. The silky hair around his face, the tightening of his body as he thrust his hips, the intensity of his eyes looking down at Light like he was the only one he saw, the only one he thought about, the only one he cared about.

It was enough to make him cum, but it also helped when L touched his cock, wanting another round of cum to cover Light's body. L slowed his thrust deliberately delaying Light release. "L! I want to cum!" Light begged. L sat up, taking one of Ligh's legs to hold. "I know, but I'm not ready." L said. "Don't tease," Light whimpered. "Then get on all fours," L demanded.

Light's lower side ached, L's cum still leaking from his loose hole. "You're not nice when you're on top," Light said. "You don't like it when I go soft as well," L responded. He lined his cock between Light's thighs, Light tightening his thighs around the warm cock. L started off slowly, groaning as Light's balls teased his cock, Light's cock grinding on top. Light knew it wasn't the real thing, but it felt like it and it was enough. "L!" Light felt L's finger's grip his hips, his thrust harder and more determined.

Light didn't falter when his toes curled and body shook, L's name coming out of his mouth. L slowed his thrust, shooting his load onto Light's thighs. "Three rounds? Really L?" Light questioned, bathing in his afterglow. He was sure he could hardly move by now with his backside hurting.

L chuckled and kissed around Light's back. "I just want every part of me to be a part of you. Inside and out," L said. "That was so corny," Light chuckled, but he couldn't help but feel loved by it. "I mean it. I want to know everything about you. The real you." L said, kissing up his body after turning Light to his back.

He cleaned up the mess Light made, humming at the taste. "L, why are you doing that now?" Light groaned, looking away. "You taste good. Why not? You are my lover after all." L said. Light rolled his eyes. "Can I at least clean myself properly in the bathroom?" Light asked.

L thought about it for a moment, making Light laugh and push him off. "Fine, I'll be out here." L said. He watched Light walk away until the door closed. Then he fell back onto the couch, feeling slightly giddy. He never thought he would feel happy about being in love, but he wasn't ready quite yet to say it.

He had much more to consider before fully falling for his feelings. But until then, he was happy to make Light happy. L looked at the phone, considering to work again while he had a break. "L, I may need help for those hard to reach places," Light called out from the bathroom. L smiled. Maybe work can wait a little longer. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Watari waited for them at the airport, happier to see L again. He wasn't the one to part ways with the boy, but it was nice to know L was in good hands. Ever since L's first wife, he never saw L be so independent. The loss of his wife made L attach to Watari more and less of his kids.

L meant well, but he wasn't ready to face his past and his kids brought that pain towards him. But seeing L walk out with Light with a calm smile brought silent joy to him. His boy was in love again. "Good morning, Sir. Nice to have you back, though I may need to know what happened." Watari asked.

L was beaten up and Light hardly looked better. "It has been a rough few days. I'll bring you up to speed, but I need you to look through this phone. It's getting close to the end and I want to be ready and sure our killer is in this phone. I'm certain he was here in Japan though." L said, part of him thinking out loud.

"Will do sir. Ready to go home?" Watari asked. He opened the door once the luggage was away. "Actually not quite," L said. Light watched L whisper into Watari's ear before getting in. Watari closed the door and got into the car, ready to drive to that location. "Where are we going?" Light asked. 

L only proceeded to lay down onto Light's lap and closed his eyes. Light shook his head but leaned his head onto the window. A short nap doesn't sound so bad. Watari played soft quiet music to fill the silence. 

It wasn't a very long drive, but Watari deliberately took his time so the boys could sleep. A small part of him wondered how Light would react to L's kids. They were a big part of L's life. He would imagine Near would be calm about it like L with a bit of distaste of Light for trying to kill his dad. 

As for Mello... Watari chuckled. Mello was more like his mother and wasn't afraid to point out his own thoughts. Perhaps now wasn't the time. Not while L wasn't ready to face it. Anyone would have mentally prepared for Mello. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Watari arrived at the location while the sun was still rising, but it seems the family inside the home was up. "Sir, we're here," Watari said. It didn't take much to wake L up. Most likely he was just resting his eyes. L proceeded to wake Light, who was confused about why he was back in a familiar environment.

"Why am I home?" Light asked. "I figured it'll be nice to see your family," L said while helping Light out of the car. "Are you sure?" Light asked. He still felt guilty and knew he brought shame to his family's name. "Yes, because I'm not bringing home a killer, I'm bringing home a lover." L told him.

Light still wasn't sure, but when L held his face tenderly and kissed his lips, his worry went away. His family deserves an apology and if they want to disown him, it will be okay. He knew in his heart he'll still have L. It seems this detective not only caught Kira but also Light's own heart. After separating from the kiss, L gave a wink and held Light's hand. Together, they walked up to Light's old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, Light is going to meet L's kids. And I love it! I can't wait to post it soon.


	23. Warm Welcome

Soichiro Yagami, a very strict man and strive for justice in this world, only to deny to one suspect the greatest detective pointed out to him, only to be wrong. To not wonder and reject the idea someone in his family was a murderer. To deny someone so highly qualified to only be wrong and pure shame in his eyes. His son, his perfect son was just like him in all ways, strive for justice in this world, but to do something as take life from this earth using his own judgment was cruel.

He soon retired after his son got arrested, figuring he needs to spend time at home. The first few months were spent crying at night and wondering what he did wrong to push Light in that direction. It didn't even make sense. All the tests to tell if Light was Kira all wrong thanks to Light thinking ahead and plotting his own escape and making himself look innocent in his eyes. 

But when L finally cornered him, Light had no choice but to run. To see the build-up rage and hatred in his eyes was something he saw every night. That wasn't his son, he refused to believe that. So when he heard his doorbell rang that morning while he was drinking coffee and reading the paper, he never thought he heard his wife crying and his daughter yelling happily.

He walked to the door to see his wife and daughter hugging his son, the three of them crying while L was watching from behind. He didn't know how to feel, happiness, sadness, anger, pain, but he decided to sit back and let L explain fully before he gave his decision. 

He welcomed them in and Sachiko went to prepare a nice cup of tea for their guest. He could barely hold eye contact with Light, but he did see Light seeking comfort from L, and he really wanted to know what was going on.  


They sat down in the living room, heavy tension in the room as Sachiko served everyone tea or coffee, getting a cup of sugar for L when requested. Soichiro cleared his throat, the silence too loud for him. "It's nice to see you two again. By the looks of things I'm going to assume you both have been either fighting each other or both getting targeted." Soichiro said.

L nodded, holding up a sugar cube. "Yes. I'm sure you heard of the deaths that happened at the police station. It piques my interest considering it was a call to draw me out, I'm sure. And maybe your son as well. It's the reason I brought him along." L said, dropping the cube into the warm liquid before getting a couple more. Light watched his hand movement, a little distract how careful L handled the cubes.

"Do you mind explaining?" Soichiro asked. L looked over to Light, suggesting he explain. Light sighed but held firm eye contact with his father. The past can wait. "What happened to the case of a Fentanyl overdose. They found extremely high doses in the donuts they had. Both L and I considered it was the person who brought the donuts, but she killed herself as well. We traced back her history and saw she went to America. We followed her because of her history of having drugs on her as well during the now-deceased suspect, Mr. Leo Walsh. We headed to America to look over her room, which a recent murder had to happen there too related to the drug." Light explained.

L nodded and continued where Light left off. "There was someone watching the room, waiting for Japanese detectives to check behind it, and we gave them what they wanted. We went along with them and it seems the now new boss of what once was Leo Walsh's drug runs is upset I put him in prison and they believe Kira is either dead because I solved the case or resting. I'm sure now they know Kira is very much alive but I assure you Light didn't do it. But the reason why we both look horrible is clear, I'm sure." L said, sipping more of his tea.

"L believes the killer is here in Japan. Hopefully, we can close the case soon." Light said. The family looked between the two, Soichiro impressed they were working together. "I see you have everything under control. Anything you need me to do?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes. Talk to Light. He's changed. I told him my name and he hasn't killed me. Quite the opposite, actually." L said, getting up. Sachiko patted her husband's arm and motion Sayu to get up and leave them with privacy. During that time, Sayu asked many questions about L. 

Why he sat like that, why his name was only a letter, why did he put so much sugar cubes in a tea that was already sweet? It was cute and it reminded him of Mello, though Mello was more aggressive about what he thinks while Sayu's was cute. She calmed down after Sachiko to her to mind her manners and offered snacks in the kitchen. 

L declined, but she insisted since she wanted to treat her honored guest and thank him for what he has done. He took a small bag of chips with respect. Moments later he felt arms coming around him and wet tears on the back of his shirt. But he felt calm and L saw Soichiro was calmer as well. It'll work out in due time but at least they talked.

L decided to not say anything about them dating but he wasn't hiding it either. He held Light closely and gave Light stray kisses when he needed. But he was happy Light left with a lighter heart and was happy to say he'll visit when he can, promising an outing with Sayu when things blow over. "I'm proud of you," L said, Watari coming out of the car to open the door for them. Light smiled as they climb into the car and Watari drove to L's real home.

"There's something I want to tell you. We are going to my real home and at my house is two young men I don't want you to get surprised over." L said. Light raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" Light said unsurely.

"One boy is named Mello, fourteen years old and unpredictable at times. He's very protective and very caring. The other boy is named Near, very much like me but very careful with his decisions. He's very quiet and can be quite deceiving at times. Those two are my sons." L said. Light was shocked but expected as well. L already told him that he was once married, kids are sure to come after that.  


If he and L get married, will they have kids?  


"We can go back to my private place if you want," L offered. "No, it fine. But why are we going to your actual home?" Light asked. "Because they attacked here when I was away. They'll come back here soon enough and I don't want to be away from them right now." L said.

Light remembered when L told him how his wife died. He wasn't around and he thought it was his fault. This case was hitting close to home. Light understood and felt loved that L was willing to bring him here. Now all Light has to do is get the kids to like him. They arrived that early afternoon, L constantly reminding him they don't have to be here if it makes him uncomfortable.

Light shook his head. He understood why L never said anything since Light was still considered an enemy, but if L was offering to show L his home life and accept his kids, Light wasn't going to back down from a fight. So they all got out, Watari getting their things and got ready to head inside.

L opened the door with a key and they walked into a quiet house. The kitchen was clean, the living room was neat, and the windows were open to giving it a nice feel to the atmosphere. "Nice place you have here, L. I was expecting like a laboratory or something." Light joked. "That's underground," L said with a playful wink. Light rolled his eyes. 

L sat on the couch in his usual position and smiled softly at Light, which quickly turned to a frown. "He's a guest, not an intruder nor are we going to ambush him." L said. Light frowned at the response before looking behind him, only to stare down a barrel of a pistol. _Well damn,_ Light thought. "Are you sure?" said the young boy with strawberry blond hair.

Behind him was a white-haired boy who looked at Light as if he was taking up space. But then Light saw the third boy and he could've sworn L said two, not three. "Yes, I'm sure. Put the gun away." L told him. The young boy put the gun on the counter and crossed his arms, mumbling about how he can't shoot anyone nowadays.

"Welcome home, Father," greeted the smaller boy, walking around to get closer to L. "Hello, Near. Light, this is my thirteen-year-old, Near, my fourteen-year-old, Mello, and the boy who shouldn't be here, Matt." L said, standing up. Mello gave a guilty smile while Matt wave from behind.

Light decided to greet them with a handshake. "Hey," He said with a kind smile. Mello eyed him up and down, not taking Light's hand, before looking at L and asking, "Why didn't you kill him?" L sighed while Light took back his hand.  


And that was Light's warm welcome.


	24. The Murderer

Light had to say that L's kids were very... defensive? Mello, the oldest, kept L close to him and glared at him whenever he got close. It didn't help that he knew his way around a kitchen and held his knife menacingly when he was around. "For someone who harmed a lot of people, you are easily frightened by us. That's pretty funny." Said Near at the dining table, doing a thousand pieced puzzle.

Light joined him at the table, picking up a puzzle piece. Light was surprised most of it was done and Near wasn't hesitating to put it together. Near paused to smirk at Light. "You are L's kids and he is my lover. Sorta my job to get along with his kids." Light said. 

Near chuckled. "Well, if you are trying to get along with Mello, it's not going to happen. Maybe in a year." Near said. The picture was coming together, looking to be some type of abstract art, but it looked messy and Light didn't understand how Near easily found the pieces. "And you?" Light asked. 

Near paused, picking up a piece that didn't belong, a sign that Mello tampered with his puzzles again. Typical. "My mom died when I was young. Then my father left and stayed away, dealing with cases, coming over like visits, and for him to take a break. I trust he knows what he's doing falling for a murderer like you. But even though I don't have the best relationship, I won't hesitate to hunt you down and watch you die." Near said, looking at Light and flicking the odd puzzle piece at him.

"But other than that, I'll manage with you around," Near said, going back to complete the puzzle. "You treat me like a bug, but so far, you're my favorite." Light said, joining in on putting the puzzle together.  


Meanwhile...  


"How can you fall for a murderer? You know, the one who tried to kill you so many times?!" Mello whispered-yelled. L chuckled, Mello looking more like his mother when he was angry. "He changed. He had plenty of chances to leave me behind. And right now, a perfect time to kill me at all possible moments." L said. Mello rolled his eyes. 

"I don't want to know what you mean by that. And don't get me started about those scars all over your face. You know, I let you go off and do all these cases and you come back with a killer for a lover. What am I going to do with you? I swear I feel like I'm the only adult here." Mello grumbled. L pulled him in for a hug, Mello easily giving in. 

L kissed his head, silently thinking he did put a lot of stress on Mello. He shouldn't have distanced himself after his wife's passing. Maybe that would be his biggest regret. "I'm sorry, Mello. How about this, I'll stay home more and you can rest from all the responsibilities. I will work from home and be a dad I should've been." L said.

Mello held him tighter, quiet sniffles only L could hear so he comforted him the best he could. "I would like that a lot," Mello said. "And maybe I will allow you more time with Matt. Supervised of course." L suggested. Mello laughed and smiled. "I expect nothing less from you, dad," Mello said. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing with Mello and watching him work around the kitchen and listening to the quiet chat between Light and Near. Matt finally worked up the nerve to finally face L and horribly explained that he was Mello's friend but he did like him... with L's permission. L was loving the boy already.  


\---------------------------------------------------------  


It wasn't until the kids were in bed did Watari come to them with a thorough report. "I looked through the phone and the numbers you gave me, two numbers are in Japan. The other numbers I will notify the detective in America. As for the two numbers, seem to be connected to one person, so one is personal while other is work-related, I'll assume. So I did a background check and traced the number to a Mr. Asahi Ito." Watari explained, giving the computer to L.

Light looked as well, catching on the resembles with Leo Walsh. "They were related. I thought he didn't have any siblings." Light said. L looked over at the marital status, seeing he was indeed married and his wife having the same last name. "He took after his wife's last name. He must've legally changed his last on his birth certificate so while he did his drug trafficking and such, it wouldn't lead back to his dead name, Leo Ito." L explained.

"So we're dealing with his brother who took up what Leo did for revenge. He's coming after you for putting him behind bars, and me because I killed him. Though I guess he wasn't fully sure since you solved the Kira case, but knew you were holding a prisoner separately from prison, taking a guess that I was Kira in that email to get a good scare out of me. Well, he definitely knows now that fake Kira killed that uncle. But anyway, he's in Japan, plotting his next attack. Can't we just arrest him?" Light asked. 

L shook his head. "Connecting Leo to Asahi all because they are brothers is not enough evidence and even if we have came up with a motive as for why, he hasn't put himself out there as the killer. As far as anyone knows, the woman who brought in those donuts and killed herself is the murderer. And even if we searched through her phone for proof that he demanded her to do it, I highly doubt they are foolish enough to do that. It would take place in person than over mobile. Maybe been controlling the whole thing the whole time." L stated.

Light groaned. "Okay, wait. Let me pieced this together. This, Asahi Ito, told the woman to kill herself and all those people to get your attention, sent both of us emails with one of them guessing I was Kira since you had me away from prison, made sure the woman's history aka the hotel murder in America would be our lead, had us go to America to follow that lead only for us to get captured, tortured, and supposed to die in America." Light explained. 

"Yes. With our deaths in America, it would turn America holding a murderer killing their cops and detectives, which Asahi would've put a scapegoat to take the blame, he gets away and his revenge while we are dead in America." L shook his head slowly, smiling menacingly that resembled Mello for a moment.

"This guy doesn't deserve to go to jail. I would love to make sure he joins his brother in hell soon enough. Especially after attacking my home with my kids inside." L promised, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Light watched him go, knowing it will be a long night tonight.


	25. Big Happy Family

Light had to admire L's efforts. He dug up old files of Leo Walsh, looked through it to see if there were any valuable information he should explore. Watari served them coffee throughout the night, L hardly taking a sip while Light drank it to keep himself up. "What happened to the girl that was in the hospital?" Light asked.

"She made a full recovery, but her memory isn't trustworthy. It'll be a while before she gains her memory, but we don't have that kind of time." L said. "And the place you took down Leo?" Light asked. "It was knocked down and a new school was built over it," L answered.

"Place of living?" Light suggested. "Sold to a millionaire," L said. "Does that millionaire have any connection to Leo?" Light asked. L smiled. "Because he's rich?" L questioned. "Well, yeah. Anyone rich has an agenda." Light said.  


...  


...  


"Light, I'm rich," L finally said. Light blushed, looking around the house. It looked homier than extravagant. And the location was in a normal neighborhood, middle class than a rich neighborhood. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." Light said. "Cute, but you may be onto something. I'll look him up." L said.

"Oh, so you don't go stalking everybody? I must be a special case." Light said with a crazy grin. L rolled his eyes and decided to not fall for Light's game. Light moved closer to L, leaning on L's shoulder.

"You stalked my bedroom with my dad, the days I was in jail, you must love watching me. Did you see everything when I was staying in that apartment you gave me? Did you hear me too?" Light asked, L gaining a blush. He wasn't going to admit that. "L, am I that special?" Light asked.

L finally looked over at Light, Light taking the chance to get on his lap. "Yes. Very special." L finally answered. Light leaned in and kissed him slowly, feeling L relax under him. L placed his hands on his hips, Light tongue intruding into his mouth. L moaned, sneaking a hand up Light's shirt. "L," Light moaned. Light's fingers went to his pants...  


"Dad!"  


Light shot up and away quickly, both looking over at Near and Mello looking at them. L cleared his throat, a first for him to get caught off guard, nonetheless by his own kids. "Oh, yes? Is there something you need?" L asked. They said nothing for a minute, Mello eyeing the both of them before sitting between them, Near getting on L's leg like a child, both laying on him.

"We couldn't sleep," Mello answered, Near already closing his eyes. "Any reason?" L asked. "We're just glad you're home," Near said, both of them latching on. Light calmed his racing heart, looking elsewhere until he caught sight of L's computer. "What's this?" Light asked. L looked over.

"I signed us up to go to a charity ball at that location in two days. Now I just need to find a decent suit. I sent Watari a request to look at his background, and if it does link to anything suspicious, I get to send someone to an early grave that night." L explained.

He looked down at his kids, his arms around them and planting kisses on their heads. "Light, you wanted me home more and be more family-oriented. I want it sooner than later." L said. Light nodded, listening to the kids' soft breathing. Softly, Light placed a hand on top of Mello's head. The only reason Mello didn't like him was that all Light did was try to take L away from him. Now, Light was ready to give them their dad and hopefully, join this family as well.

"Then it's going to happen. No matter the cost." Light promised, leaning in for a kiss. This time, Mello open his eyes and felt a little happy to know Light's motive. He cuddled closer to L, not afraid that Light was going to take him away or kill him. "Get some sleep, L. I'll work with Watari and inform you in the morning." Light said, getting up. 

L settled as much as he can on the couch with his boys on top of him, watching Light go with his computer. "Goodnight, Light!" Light paused, hearing not L's voice, but Mello's. With a soft smile, he said, "Goodnight Mello," before heading upstairs to L's bedroom. L needs happiness in his life. "The sooner the better."  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  


"You can't just steal my boyfriend!" -Mello  


"Your what?" - L  


"Mello! Give back my- Watch out!" -Near  


"Shit!" -Mello  


"Language!" -L  


"You're in the way! I can't see!" - Matt  


Light came downstairs that morning to the weirdest scene he ever saw. L and Matt were playing a game while Mello complained that he was ignored. So he watched him go annoyed Near, only to run from him and crash Near's line of dominoes. Both of them wrestled on the ground in front of the tv, causing Matt to panic, L's only concern was Mello's used of language.  


It was enough to make him laugh in the morning.  


If this was how L's home life used to be, he wasn't sure why L left this in the first place. "Give it back!" Near cried out, on top of Mello. "Get off! You're heavy and you're on my dick!" Mello fought back, pushing Near away. L sighed. "Why couldn't I have calmer kids?" L mumbled before beating Matt at the game.

Matt shot up to his feet, furious. "How? I couldn't see it! That didn't count! Best three out of five!" Matt yelled before restarting the game. "Good morning, Light," Watari said in the kitchen. He wore casual attire and currently with an apron on. Light walked to him, letting L have the bonding time.

"Need help?" Light asked. Watari appointed him to set the table, pouring orange juice and apple juice for everyone, plates of pancakes with a bottle of maple syrup and chocolate syrup on the table. "Breakfast is ready!" Light called out. There was a moment of silence before everyone rushed to the table, Watari and Light taking a seat.

Everyone fought for the syrup, Mello going for the chocolate. L warned Mello to not smother the pancakes with it, but Matt started to grab for it so the warning went over Mello's head. 

Near was the only sweet and drinking his apple juice and eating his pancakes. L chuckled, looking at Light. He grabbed his hand under the table and planting a kiss to his lips. Watari smiled at the family, wishing many more mornings like this.


	26. Love Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluffiness before L and Light goes to bring justice for all the murders and threatening of L's home.

That day, Light took him out to get L a nice suit. This was Light's area of expertise and L was already wishing the day was over with. "You need to learn how to have your back straight and look sharp if you want to pass as a rich man at this event. Or you can be my butler, but either way, you have to look rich." Light said. Light tugged L to one of his favorites Men Clothing stores, being in a familiar environment made him tingle with excitement. 

One of the familiar workers walking up to them with a smile. "Mr. Yagami! So nice to see you again! New suit today?" She asked. "I may browse around, but fix my friend up until he looks like a million bucks. The best materials." Light told her. Her eyes lit up, ready to work her magic. 

L looked at Light with a raised eyebrow. "You're having fun with this, aren't you?" L questioned. Light smirked. "You have the funds for it. I want you to look your best." Light told him. He watched L get dragged off with a chuckle before browsing around. Might as well replace his old clothes.  


After a couple of hours, L finally walked up to Light, a little unsure. "Um, Light? This is restricting." L said, rolling his shoulders. His back was force straight up and shoulders were pushed back. "Beauty comes with-" Light looked up and stopped talking. While L did very uncomfortable in the suit, he looked hot.

Wearing a dark navy blue suit made L look heavenly under the right lighting. Next was the grey vest and white buttoned-up, completed with a cute bow-tie. L sighed and gave up on relaxing, now worried for Light. "Light? Are you fine? You look red." L said.

Light cleared his throat and got up, heading to the changing room. "You just had to look hot in anything, don't you. In horrible loose clothes and a suit. Horrible how easy you make me horny." Light told him, tossing L in a changing room and locking the door behind him. 

"I didn't even do anything," L argued. "Exactly! It makes no sense!" Light said, dropping to his knees. "Light! We're in public!" L said, his pants dropping to the floor. "We're behind closed doors and do you really want me to wait until we get home. You can't keep quiet when I'm the one on top." Light said. L was about to disagree when Light stroke his soft cock.

L groaned before covering the mouth. Light kissed his thighs softly before leaving a few marks on the pale skin. L's cock grew in Light's hand, L losing himself to the pleasure. "Okay, fine. Hurry up." L told him. Light chuckled but got to work.  


\--------------------------------------------------  


Mello and Near just got done with their homeschooling, Matt coming by when he come back from public school. Light walked in refreshed as if he took a hot bath in the fountain of youth. L walked in behind with a pout, mumbling about Light having to be so rough. Brittany chuckled at the pair, about to head out. "Hey, Dad. How was shopping for a suit?" Near asked.

L cocked his head. This was a first for Near to call him dad instead of Father. It felt nice. "It went swell. Got myself a suit that got the approval from Light." L explained. "That's a shocker," Brittany said. Before reaching the door, she tapped L's shoulder and whispered, "You might want to cover that up," then left out the door laughing.

Confused, he headed upstairs Mello walking out of his room. "Hey, Dad! I have a few products for your hair that would work." Mello told him, carrying a few. "Thanks," L said taking off his shirt. Mello dropped his hair products with wide eyes. Near, who was coming up the stairs to his room, went to L room at the sound only to blush and look away. 

"Dad! Really?!" Mello said in shock, his voice higher than normal. On L's back was scratch marks from when L rode Light in the car. On the back of his neck held light hickies. When L turned around, there was more around his abdomen. "What?" L asked. "I'm not looking at this! That's disgusting!" Near said walking out of the room. L looked at his body, then rolled his eyes. "I get you will be having sex, but why are you a bottom?!" Mello asked.  


"How do you know what a bottom is?" L asked.  


His boys were really growing up. Maybe it was time to give them a proper sex talk, especially since Mello was gearing to dating Matt, meaning gay sex will have to be talked about. "Have I given you a proper sex talk?" L asked. Mello's eyes got big and he backed up. "I'm not ready and I don't want to hear it from you!" Mello shouted before running to his room.

L sighed. "If you want to date Matt, you have to listen to this first!" L yelled, following Mello. Light, who was downstairs sipping on coffee, chuckled at this family dynamic. He never expected this family to be crazy and funny. He never expected to be a part of this dynamic either. To think that he almost killed L, this would've never happened. 

Two boys wouldn't have a dad. Two boys would've been after Light's ass for getting rid of their only family. If L didn't win, everything would've been different for Light. He would've lost this good feeling. He would've been going for being a god of this world. Light got up. "I'm not going to kill him. I can't. He wins." Light spoke out loud. 

In response, he heard a raspy chuckled that made goosebumps appear on his arms. "Figures you wouldn't win. I had high hopes." Ryuk said. Light frowned. "Are you going to kill me?" Light asked. "I can. I don't care about your life. Nor your human emotion of love. It's a waste of time." Ryuk said. "Well, you can take back your Death note. With it, five crates of apples all for you." Light bargained. "Make it ten and you have a deal." Light nodded.

He headed upstairs and to L's bedroom after pausing to watch the most awkward sex talk Mello and Near were receiving. He dug into L's luggage and pulled out the Death Note that was once buried in the ground. Light smiled. "Here you go. You're Death Note and your apples are on the way." Light said, handing it to Ryuk. Ryuk hummed.

"Gotta admit, I will miss the times we had. We really had fun. This won't be the last time we meet." Ryuk said before leaving. Light sighed. It won't be the last time. That Death Note, he wasn't ownership of. His was the one Near used and it was still with him. He silently thanked Misa for the extra Death Note that was available. 

Light walked out of the room with a lighter heart and to the kids' room. He interrupted L's talk to kiss his lips, Mello groaning while Near had a hint of a smile. "What was that for?" L asked. Light shrugged. "I just love you and happy I didn't kill you," Light responded. L rolled his eyes but accepted it. He was happy he won Light's heart.  


...  


"I'm not calling him dad if you two get married," Mello said.


	27. Positive Attitude leads to Embarrassing Moments

Getting ready to go to the charity ball felt as close to going to school, Light so used to putting on a suit and looking his best. The only difference was that L was going to dress up as well, pretending to act rich around other people. It made Light want to laugh, but to L, it was a sacrifice. 

He couldn't go barefooted, he can't crouch or slouch, and he had to act like a decent human being. Light promised him two full days of doing whatever he wanted. So it made L determined even more to capture the culprit so he had a few months to relax. Light looked at his deathnote and briefly wondered before making a choice. He ripped a page out of it and put it in his pocket. 

It may come useful. "L, hurry up. We got to go. We're going to be late!" Light called out while putting his phone in his pockets. "In a minute!" Mello yelled back. Light made his way downstairs, straightening himself and getting the keys from Watari. His duty was to protect the home if another attack happens. If the culprit knew L and Light were going there, he or she might take the chance to come for L's home. 

"Take care, Yagami. Watch over L for me." Watari said. Light gave a firm nod, confirming he'll protect L as much as he can and more. "L! We have an hour's drive and you are five minutes late." Light called out. L finally raced down the stairs, buttoning up his suit jacket. His hair looked moisturized and fluffy, bouncing with every step, his hair still messy but in a hot way. 

He wanted to run his fingers in it. Mello raced downstairs. "No touching. I can't believe I'm the only pretty one in this family." Mello said, making his way to the living room. "Gay!" Light called out. "Shut up! You're gay!" Mello retorted. Light chuckled, tying L's bow tie. 

"You two are really getting along," L noted. Light winked and gave him a small kiss after tying the bowtie. "Alright, we're gone. Don't wake up long." L said, Light opening the door. Mello and Near from upstairs yelled bye and Watari wished them luck and promised them to call in case of emergency.

Light opened the door for L before getting on the driver's side and starting the car. "It's almost like we're going on a date," L commented. Light blushed and backed the car out of the driveway and headed out to the Charity event. "One day," Light told him. L smiled and said nothing while he thought about their future. The hour drive was sweet, soft music playing and their hands together in the middle.  


This was it. This was the final moment. They were going to finish the case here and there was a slight chance it might end one of their lives. Light spared a glance at L, who was looking out of the window without a worried expression. "It's going to rain soon," L noted. 

Light hummed in acknowledgment. "There's something peaceful about it. The sound of rain pattering, the coolness it gives, the dark clouds. It's not blinding, but it's not too dark. It feels nice." L said. Light decided to let him talk, not sure what he was talking about. 

L closed his eyes with a smile, his heart light, and the faint sound of bells. It brought joy to him and got a chuckle out of him. "We'll be alright," L said. "How do you know?" Light asked. "After every storm brings a brighter day or a clearer night full of stars. We'll be okay in the end, Light." L said. Light rolled his eyes. He'll let L believe it. But Light will make sure it will be true, at least for him.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


L and Light arrived at the mansion, letting the valet park their car. On the way to the door was lined by paparazzi and a few stations taking notice of a few celebrities and politicians entering the building. Light and L avoided it as much as they could, knowing hardly anyone would recognize them except the remaining task force or mainly Matsuda would see this.

They handed in their invitation and got escorted to the ballroom. Butlers walked around providing wine and sweets was lined by the walls. Banners of charities stream on the walls and a few booths were present. By the stage, live music was playing classical music.

"Fancy," Light said. L shrugged, not all that impressed, but forgot this was basically Light first time in these events. A butler walked by, L talking a glass of wine. He placed the glass to his nose, sniffing likely and taking a small sip. It wasn't a bad taste for this event, but L didn't like it that much, giving the glass to Light and heading for the table of sweets. 

Light chuckled and followed. L saw so much chocolate, he thought of Mello but knew he couldn't take it home. Plus Mello really has to lay off the sweets. He walked down the table until he found the delicious cake with strawberries on top. L grabbed one of the prep slices, but Light took his plate.

"Let me feed you," Light said. L blushed, a little embarrassed to stop Light. Light held out a fork full, waiting for L to open up. Too yummy to resist, L did, Light looking at L lovingly as he chews. "You're so embarrassing," L told him. Light chuckled but didn't stop, soon L opening his mouth on his own before Light can hold up a slice.

At last, when L was done, Light chased the sweetness with a kiss, surprising L and making him blush more. And to believe L was the older one when he felt like a young man having his first kiss. When Light finally stopped, L hid his head on Light's chest. "You're are embarrassing," L told him again. Light held him close.

"It's called spoiling you. Get used to it." Light told him. L sighed and raised his head. "Fine," L said softly. Light took it as an invitation to kiss him again and L thought this was beautiful.


	28. Of Handsome Men and Hidden Agendas

It wasn't long until the host of this gathering came and presented himself. The presence of the man was too shiny in Light's opinion. A gold and black tuxedo, his hair perfectly cut and style, the man showing off his white pearly teeth. "Yep, suspicious," Light said. L chuckled and shook his head. "He's not suspicious, though yeah, how he makes his money is a good question, but not our focus. But his son is." L said.

A younger man followed out of the room with shaggy hair, curls in every direction and over his forehead. He wore a normal, black and white tux with a look of disinterest. He had a bit of a beard growing in, but it was well-groomed, his eyes matching the description of someone working late or hasn't had much sleep. "He looks hot to me. Definitely not from here." Light said, giving a glance at L.

L looked at Light, knowing he was trying to get him to get jealous. It was actually cute he tried, but L had a better idea. "You're right. One moment." L said, walking up to the guy. "Wait! What are you doing!" Light tried to ask, but L ignored him. The foreign man looked at L, L smiling and bowing.

"Hello, sir. I'm Suzuki and I couldn't help but admire your beauty from across the room. It may be inappropriate of me, but may I have this dance with you? Even If I am I man? I promise to donate to a charity of your choice." L asked with his best smile. Across the room, Light was gapping and jealous that L really was making a move and looking handsome while doing it. The nerve.

The foreigner eyed L up and down, L counting in his head until the man responded. It was enough time for the man to receive information to dance with L. "My pleasure. Though I expect a very generous donation for the charity I pick." He said. L winked at Light, who was pouting. "Very generous," L responded. Light rolled his eyes and down a cup of wine. If L wants to play around, fine, Light can investigate. 

Light walked around, listening in for gossip until a cater crashed a tray of wine onto him, drawing the attention of a few that was around him. "Oh my gosh! Sir, I'm so very sorry! I'm so clumsy!" Said the cater. Light wanted to groan, thinking this night was getting worse. "It fine," Light said, a little pissed.

"I'm usually better with this, but with so many people around.. Shit, I'm such an idiot. Can I offer you better clothes?" Light sighed and looked up at the man, who was surprisingly older than Light thought, though the voice sounded light and nervous. His shoulders were broad and body thick and muscular. He didn't look like he should be a cater, but people get work where they can get it.

"Spare clothes?" Light asked. The man nodded, Light noticing the man looked military thanks to the haircut and a tattoo peeking on the man's collar. "Yes, I serve as a butler for my master, though tonight he wished for me to serve exceptional service for the guest. I guess I damaged that. Please let me help you! My master wouldn't mind." He said.

Light spared a glance to L, who was being twirled and dipped, their eyes meeting for a moment before L resumed talking to his dancer. Light sighed. "Sure. I wouldn't mind." Light said. He didn't know L's plan, but at least this opportunity would let him search around. But that's if Light can lose the butler. "Thank you, Sir! Please follow me!" The man said excitedly. Light followed, feeling eyes on the back of his head. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Suzuki sounds like a woman's name, though it matches the way you dance. It's too submissive for a man that's being led by another man." The younger man said. L held his tongue, even if the man was telling the truth. "I have experience of being led by another man," L answered. 

He was quickly reminded of Beyond and the series of deaths that led him everywhere until Beyond trying to kill himself. Then Light leading him in every mental game of cat and mouse. L won, but it seems Light still had a good hold of him. L was still getting pulled and this time, he was happy to go with the flow. 

"Experience? So you are a confirm gay?" He asked. "Guilty," L said. The younger male looked with interest. "Did you come here with your lover?" He asked. "A little personal, don't you think?" L asked. The younger male twirled L, bringing him back closer than usual. "I'm interested. Maybe even curious now that I'm really speaking to one." He said.

L chuckled. "You act like I'm a rare, wild animal," L said. "You can never be too sure," He told him. L nodded, accepting that reason. "I came here to see my long time friend, the Ito's. I heard one went to prison and died. How are the other doing?" L asked, smoothly changing the subject. The younger male smiled.

"Why would you want to know that? The other was nothing more but a baby. Finally became our butler, though rumor has it that he's going to get rid of my father." He said. "And you're not concerned?" L asked. "I have something better. If you don't have a lover, I would love to show you something I think would be a lot more exciting. Just the two of us. How about it?" The younger male asked, L feeling the male shaking with excitement. 

Or the male needed his high again. "Love to," L said. L let himself be led away from the party. L knew then that Light was with Asahi Ito, Leo's brother. As a lover, L wanted to rush off and get Light back. But as a detective, He needs proof, a sure link that gives him authority to arrest the man. He'll need to hurry. If he's anything like Leo, he won't be patient.


	29. Kira Strikes Again.

Light was taken to a dark bedroom, the butler degrading himself as he picked out a few clothes. "Again, so sorry for the mess. Here are a few clothes." The butler said. Light undressed and took the shirt. "Wow. I admire your physique. You look beautiful." The butler complimented. Light paused with wiping himself and looked at the butler.

He didn't like how the Butler looked at him. "Can you leave while I change?" Light said, not feeling safe. The butler shrugged. "Why? It's just us, two men. Does that make you uncomfortable?" The butler asked. Light didn't like his tone, deciding to just go out shirtless. "Get out of my way," Light said lowly, walking pass the butler, but he was found himself being grabbed and felt something pinch his neck.

"I can't do that, you see, you killed my brother, Kira. I don't want to pass this opportunity." The butler said. Light seized, his body tightening and his hands shaking. He wasn't being held back from opening the door, but his movements were shaking and clenching too much for him to control himself. 

"I'm not Kira!" Light shouted. The butler laughed, pushing Light onto the bed. "Please don't lie. It took me forever to gather this information. So trust me when I say I know you are Kira, Japan's supposed god, and the world's new justice. Pathetic. Are you saying you aren't Kira because you fell in love? Ha! You're more man than god." The butler said. 

Light growled, his body clenching, and his muscles aching. "But I have no dealings with you. No, I have a problem with your boyfriend. I imagine it wouldn't take very long to figure it out considering he was dancing with one of my drug dealers and addict. Smart man." The butler said. Light groaned, huffing now. The butler chuckled. "Let's have some fun in the meantime."  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


L walk with the younger male down to his bedroom, L taking the chance to look around. Many things change from the last time he been here, many pictures and valuable items replaced by the current owner. "Before we do this, I want proof that you're gay. No games." The younger male said.

L sighed and took off his shirt, evidence of Light's claims still covering his body. Hickies on his lower neck and around his abdomen to his hips. The younger male whistle, eyeing his body. "Your lover must've had fun with you. It means you must be a good lay." He said.

L crossed his arms. "No, he just likes to make sure everyone knows I'm his. You're about to play with his lover. He would be very mad if he found out." L said. The younger male chuckled, going to his drawer and pulled out a small baggie with clear white powder.

"We take this, and you won't remember a thing. We can have a good time." The younger male said with a smirk. L raised an eyebrow. "I don't do vanilla sex. Got any handcuffs?" L asked.

The younger male threw the small baggie to L and headed to his closet. "I got handcuffs and rope. I bet you would look sexy tied up." He said. L put the baggie in his pocket and crossed his arms. Right, he was going to get tied up.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------  


"You know, this would be a huge disappointment if Japan finds their little hero in trouble. You haven't even killed me yet. Don't I count as a criminal? Are you going to use your supernatural powers on me? Go on. Do it." The butler said. Light gritted his teeth as a small blade cut on his chest, not to kill him, but to brand him.

Even as he felt pain, he couldn't move or fight. "There, now you can forever be your failure of a dream. As for your boyfriend, I want to break him, then kill him. He took everything from me as soon as he arrested my brother." He said, gripping the small blade. 

Light chuckled. "You're such an idiot. Do you really think we would come here and not know we would be targeted? You are so stupid." Light said. The butler frowned. What did Kira mean by that?  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Dude, this is so cool. I didn't know you can work this stuff!" Mello said, laying next to Matt on the bedroom floor. "I can't believe so many people want to sleep with our dad. Gross." Near said on the other side of Matt, Mello nodding. 

He was glad they saw his dad beat the crap out of the guy instead of awkward sex. They still weren't used to their dad having sex with Light. "Well got the evidence and L got the substance. We can go ahead and have Yagami's dad call in the force to place the arrest. Now he just has to go get Light. And judging from the tracker that's in his suit, he's nearby. Text L to take a right when he gets to the end of the hall. Then about four doors down is where Light is." Matt said, Mello taking out his phone and texting the message.

"Done."  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  


Light heard a knock on the door, smiling and chuckling at the action. "Hello, Mr. Asahi Ito. It's a shame you decided to follow your brother's footsteps, but at least there is space in jail just for you. And before you threaten me, the police is coming and already have you and your dealer's face. I only met one person who can change his face, you're not him." L said from behind the door. 

"Oh yeah? What if I decide to hold your little boyfriend hostage? I can kill him at any moment!" Asahi yelled. "I would worry more about him than me. His case took a lot longer than yours." L said. Asahi smiled. "Not while he's drugged. He is mine for the taking." Asahi said.

"Did you fully undress him? Is he fully naked?" L asked. Asahi decided not to answer. "That order to kill all the cops came from you, correct?" L asked. Asahi clenched his jaw, glaring at the door. "So what if I did?!" He yelled. Light felt his body coming back to him, his body aching as his chest burn, but he has to be quick. "I'm sorry that I caught your brother, but it was his fault he mistaken me for a woman. It's his fault that he died." L spoke.

Asahi had enough and finally open the door, ignoring Light who already pulled out the paper and using the blood on his chest to write. "Don't you ever talk about my brother like that! He's ten times better than who you'll ever be!" Asahi told him, pushing L back.

L shook his head. He was so used to the murderers to not be an emotional wreck, most to all being more cold-hearted and offered more of a challenge. This guy was an insult to other murderers. "Just like you. Are you going to cry now? You're looking at the man who put your insane brother in jail and the man that killed him. But I have to say, at least he wasn't a disappointment like you. All this have been a waste of my time." L said, walking passed him to get Light. 

Full of rage, Asahi came for L, getting ready to stab him in the back, but froze as his heart seized. He grabbed his chest and fell on to his knees. L scooped up Light, bridal style, before turning to the door. "Tell your brother in hell that I said hi," L said before walking out.

He could already hear the guest shouting and trying to get out. "The police should've dealt with him," L said to Light. Light smiled. "Be glad it was easy. And besides, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be together like we are now." Light said. L smiled. Light was right.

At least one positive came from this. "By the way, what happened to the guy you were dancing with?" Light asked. L smirked. "He wanted to tie me up, but I tied him up and left him in his room. He's really not my type. I hope you weren't too jealous." L said. 

"I wasn't!" Light argued. When L didn't respond, Light sighed. "Maybe a little," he said. L chuckled and kiss his lover. Light was the only one he wanted and he was going to make sure Light knew that.


	30. Late Night Talking and Sex

They didn't go straight home. L got rid of the earbud in his ear after telling the boys to go to bed. L made Light drove them to the closes hotel, though Light thought L wanted some uninterrupted sleep. "Why don't you ever drive?" Light asked. L blushed and cleared his throat.

"I'm horrible behind the wheel. Which is the main reason why Watari drives me around." L said. Light didn't believe it. "Really? Not because you're lazy about driving a car?" Light asked teasingly. L looked him dead in his eyes and said, "Light, I will crash this car. Since when have you known me to be lazy?" Light focused back on the road, taking the truth as it is. 

"What if I taught you? You're going to have a lot of time on your hands now." Light said. L looked confused for a moment, Light thinking L was about to go back on his promise. "I mean it, L. No more huge ass cases and you are going to raise your kids." Light told him. L chuckled. 

"I know. I was confused about the time. Between Mello getting a boyfriend soon, Matt's sneaking in, and my mission to pleasuring you as well, I won't have a lot of time. Near might be the exception, but he is anything like his mother, something bound to happen to get on him as well. By the way, remind me to get the tree next to Mello's window removed. Matt will be learning how to walk through the front door from now on and during daylight." L said, already planning ahead. Light laughed.

"Sure, but you can't stop them from seeing each other when you don't want them to. By the way, where's Misa?" Light asked. L stiffened up, bringing his thumb to his mouth. Light snickered at L's hesitancy to tell him. "Why do you want to know?" L asked instead of answering.

"She was obsessed with me, L. I don't expect her to drop off like that. My guess is that she's still with Rem. If she finds out that you're dating me, you're dead." L sighed, dropping his thumb. "A problem for another day," L said. Light pulled into the hotel parking lot, parking the car, then popping L on his forehead. "Wrong, it's my problem for another day. She'll kill you but won't kill me. You're not going to leave your kids fatherless." Light said sternly.

L smirked. "Why don't you marry me then?" L asked. That earned him another pop. "Ow! What?" L asked, feeling like a child as he rubbed his head. "It's too soon and that not how you propose to your lover." Light explained, blushing. "So if I ask the right way, would you say yes?" L asked. Light wondered what was the right answer to say at that moment.

He wanted to blurt out yes, but there was still so much to get done. Win L's kids over to see him as a potential step-dad, balance their lifestyle more, and on the very bottom of the list was telling his family. Oh God, did they know they he was dating L?! "I'm not asking you now! I just wanted an answer. You looked shocked and scared for a moment." L stated.

Light decided to just get out of the car and leave the situation, L not too far while chuckling. "Yagami," L called out. Light stopped and turned around. "I love you, Light. And I don't mind waiting until you're ready for marriage. I'm in no rush for that." L told him. Light couldn't believe the once seemingly emotionless detective was a romantic.

Mentioning he would wait for Light to be ready for marriage, and they haven't been together that long. Yet, it seems like they have been together for a lifetime and still learning more and more about each. "I wanna make love to you now." Light said. L rolled his eyes. "I thought I was going to top tonight. You topped last time." L said.

"Yes, but you are being so cute and romantic that I feel like owing you some dick at the moment." Light said. L laughed, walking up and grabbing Light's hand. "Or dinner?" L suggested. 

"We'll do that too but we don't have that kind of time right now," Light said, pulling L to the hotel. L was in for a long night. So much for treating Light, but it seems he will have to do that another way. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

L was reminded that Light was still young and horny so after four rounds, L was shocked that Light was still ready to go. "How?" L asked. Light shrugged, moving L to his lap. "High sex drive. And you look so sexy right now." Light commented, sliding his hand down L's naked body. On L's body was a lot of hickies, bruises, and a couple of bite marks.

"I can't even hide most of these. And I can't believe you bit my butt." L said. Light shrugged. "It looked plump when I was doing you from behind. You have a cute butt." Light said. "So you bite it?" Light smile. "Yes, just like this. Your nipple is cute, so I take a bite." Light said before taking the nipple in his mouth. 

L yelp before moaning. Light's teeth were more teasing than giving pain. It made L rock his hips and grind against Light, though even when Light flick and suck his nipple with his tongue, he really felt that he couldn't cum anymore. "Light, I really feel like I can't cum anymore," L told him softly.

Light kissed up his neck, L losing his voice. "Do you want me to stop?" Light asked though he knew the answer as he sneaked his hand to L's rear. L bowed his head onto Light's shoulder, his own cock tingling as Light tease his skin with the tips of his fingers. 

"You're a tease," L mumbled. Light chuckled before gasping, L's hands reaching for Light's hard cock and stroking it. Long slender fingers gripping his cock the right amount, squeezing the tip as his thumb wiped over the slit, using the precome as lube for his cock for the moment. 

"I don't hear an answer," Light moaned out. Light teased L's rim, waiting for the right answer. "No," L said. Light smiled and shook his head. "I want more than that answer," Light said. Light pushed him onto his back, covering his body with his own. "What more do you want?" L asked.

Light kissed L with vigor, sliding his tongue in L's mouth and catching his breath. L moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around Light, his body enough was asking for more. Light tug on his bottom lip, his hand going back to L's cock, stroking it faster. "I want to hear you say it," Light told him.

L whimpered, feeling pressure in his belly and the need to cum coming closer. "Sex. I want you to have sex with me!" L said, his head thrown back, his hips thrusting to fuck Light's hand. Light chuckled. "We are having sex," Light said. L couldn't respond, Light's hand feeling too good to stop. So Light stopped touching him.

"Light!" L complained. Light sat back and made L get on his stomach. The bedding teased L's cock with its softness, not exactly what he needed at the moment. "I want to hear you say it. What type of sex? What do you want me to do?" Light said, grinding his cock against L's rear.

L raised his hips, wanting the cock to go inside him. He was missing the feeling already, his hole loose but aching for the familiar cock to fill him again. "Light, stop teasing. I want your cock in my butt. Please put it in already." L begged. Light kissed down L's spine, giving his butt a squeeze.

"Whatever you want," Light said. He sat up and lined his cock up with L's hole. He pushed in, L crying out in pleasure. It felt good to be full of Light's cock. For a moment, he felt like staying like this. "You're squeezing around me, L. I haven't even moved yet." Light grunted out.

L hummed, relaxing a bit for Light. Light kissed the back of L's neck, a hand on top of L's and squeezed. "I love you L." Light said. L smiled, looking over his shoulder. Light took the hint, thrusting lightly as he kissed his lover. L moaned, his cock rubbing against the covers, Light's cock hitting the right places. 

"Ah! Light! Light!" L moaned. Light squeezed L's hand, moaning and calling L's name as well, feeling every squeeze of the hole around his cock, L's moans by his ear. His cock never felt so warm, his toes curling as he got closer to his releasing. L raised his hips more, Light's cock hitting his prostate instead of grazing it.

"Ah! Light! Gonna cum!" L cried, burying his face onto the pillow. Light felt it, not stopping when L came, his semen more watered down, but felt like he emptied himself. There was no way for him to go another round.

Light came in L, burying his cock as deep as it can go, wanting his cum to reach the deepest parts of L. L hummed at the feeling, getting sleepy. Light huffed, staying on top of L, sweat and cum drying between them, but it didn't stop them from getting some well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having Misa Amane be the next killer if I decided to make a part 3 to this. But I might leave it alone for a while. It's an idea.


	31. New Beginnings

L did what he promised, keeping to only small cases and focused on his children. He stayed when the tutor came by and help his kids with their homework, though some were a bit confusing. He watched and learned how to cook with Mello, talked, and did puzzles with Near, mostly telling him how their mom was.

Every time Near heard about her, it surprised L how Near cried and cuddled for comfort, always a reminder that his wife left so soon for Near to really know her. "I'm sorry for not being there for you. It hurt so much, but I shouldn't have put you through this." L apologized, holding his younger child. 

Near nodded, wiping his eyes. "I understand. I bet she was amazing." Near mumbled. L kissed his forehead, promising to hold his kids more and talk to them more about their mother. After L fixed his family problems, he took Light to his family. L wanted him to stay there and get back the family bonding, but Light wanted him to stay with him for a few days. So during those few days, Light announced that he was dating L. 

Light's didn't know how to react, first looking at L to confirm. L didn't oppose so it must've been true. "So, you like men? And L?" Souichirou asked. Light shrugged. "It's complicated. But yes, I love L. I want to be with him. I know this is new but I hope you can accept that. I don't plan on stopping." Light said, holding L's hand. Everyone was silent around the dinner table.

Light looked around, his sister was shocked, still remembering the pretty girl Light brought in his room. His mother was confused, never seen any signs of Light being interested in males, or specifically older males. Light's father was shocked at the notion of Light dating the detective. The same one Light tried to kill and somehow it turned into a love story. Light shook in his seat.

"I know I'm not the perfect boy you raised, the one with a perfect report card or the one who was supposed to do big things. I tried to do good and whether you like it or not, I did. But I gave it up to be with L so I can finally be happy. I know I did wrong before but can you all just be happy for me for doing something good for myself?!" Light spoke, tears appearing in his eyes. 

Sayu stood up and hurried around the table to hug him, Light grateful for the action. "I'm glad you're happy, Light! It doesn't matter who you love." Sayu said, Sachiko nodding and reaching for Light's hand across the table. This was new, but not something to cast him out for. But she saw how much Light depended on L being his rock to ground him, seeing their hands together and L giving Light strength to come out. 

She passed a thankful smile towards L, gaining a nod back. "Thank you, Sayu. Mom. Dad?" Light asked. Souichirou cleared his throat. "This is a surprising outcome considering what we been through. And it'll take time for me to understand, but I'll trust your judgment on this one. So long as you are happy. And I trust he will take care of you." He said, Light chuckling. 

He understands that and he was willing to wait for that acceptance. But right now, he was glad no one hated him nor disowned him. Light looked over at L and kissed his cheek. He really had a lot to be thankful for.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Three Years Later**

L and Light sat in the dark movie theater, a movie going on but neither was paying attention. No, L only came here to watch his firstborn go on a date with Matt, Light was on his dim phone texting Mello. L did ease up and let them date until Mello was caught sneaking back in the house one late night. Light let L ground him for a month with extra chores, but supervised dates were going a bit far after three.

"L, they're teenagers. We can leave them alone." Light said. L shook his head. "They grow up so fast. I'm not ready and I want my Melly to stay innocent." L told him. Light rolled his eyes. "You gave him and Matt a very thorough PowerPoint about anal sex. Mello will be innocent even after he gets deflowered." Light said. L's eyes went wide at the thought. He really wasn't ready. Light sighed and looked on his phone.  


_Mello: Please distract him so we can leave! I promise I'll be home by 11._  


Light texted back and put away his phone. It was a bad time to mention that Near was dating as well, though Light can only do so much to keep L from investigating his kids. He respected privacy, but playing the single parent made him stress on hoping his kids were raised right. "Do you want to raise a baby with me one day?" Light asked, finally gathering L's attention. 

"Really?" L asked. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind having a child with you and raising them with you. Maybe I would understand why you like to stalk your kids." Light said. L blushed. "I am a little crazy. I just miss when they depended on me. Now they are growing up too fast. I don't want to miss it." L told him with a sad smile. 

Light chuckled. "You're such a dad," Light commented. L looked back down the rows, not spotting Mello or Matt anywhere. "Where are they?" L asked, getting up, but Light pulled him back down. "He'll be home by eleven. Focus on me tonight. Let's enjoy the rest of the movie and have car sex later." Light said.

L laughed, realizing Light help them leave by distracting him. But he'll trust him tonight. "Okay," L said softly, giving Light a kiss. Light chased his lips, cuffing L's cheek as he got more into the kiss. The seat was horrible, but Light didn't mind and turns out they couldn't make it to the car. Good thing they were in the dark and at the back.  


After the movie and they both walked out satisfied, Light caught someone from afar. Strands of blonde hair peeking from dark clothing, the feeling of eyes burning holes in him. He knew she wouldn't give up, but he did hope so after three years of silence. "Light?" L questioned. Light turned his head, looking at L. "What's wrong?" L asked. Light shook his head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that maybe it's time we get married. If we are going to have a baby together, I want us to have the same last name. But that's if you'll have me." Light said. L smiled, wrapping his arms around Light. "Are you asking me to marry you?" L asked. Light kissed his cheek before looking at his eyes. 

"It's not a proper one, but yes," Light said softly. L chuckled. "The way we got together wasn't exactly proper either," L reminded him. Light smiled. It wasn't. "Will you marry me?" Light asked. L nodded, whispering yes over and over. Light kissed him, not only she would catch the hint, but hoping for a good start with this next chapter he was going to experience. "I love you, Light," L whispered. Light held him tighter. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Part will be call Obsession. Thanks for the kudos, the comments, the motivation was real and I thank every one of you who read and love this work. In my statistics, I see so many subs and bookmarks, so I'm happy you all enjoy this story. 
> 
> Ps: Note Light never said "L" after seeing Misa, but she and Rem are still out there. She just doesn't have her notebook, the one Light has. And while she does have shinigami eyes, best to be safe. 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!!!


End file.
